My Valentine
by BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98
Summary: What happens when Link forgets to give Ruto a Valentine on Valentine's Day? She goes nuts is what happens! What happens when she goes nuts? All sorts of things! ;) But, you'll have to read to see what those all sorts of things are! I know it's not Valentine's Day, but EmeraldGroveSage gave me this awesome idea! R&R positively please! Thank you! Please, no flaming. Rated: T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Welcome. Another story! Review positively please! Thank you! And please, no flaming. I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Let's get on with it!**

**My**

**Valentine**

**Chapter 1: Valentine's Day**

**Link's PoV:**

February 14, Valentine's Day. I'm making all my friends a Valentine for Valentine's Day. There's Saria, Darunia, Malon, Impa, and Zelda... Especially Zelda. I love her. Someday, I'm going to ask her to marry me.

I pack my Valentines in my bag and head out the door. I climb down my ladder and I leave Kokiri Forest. All my friends are waiting for me at Zelda's Castle. I head over there as quickly as I can across Hyrule Field.

Once I get to the Castle's Gate, the guards let me in. "Sorry I'm late, everybody!" I say, running in.

"That's OK, Link." Zelda says, looking at me, lovingly.

I blush at her. "Well, I have your Valentines!"

"Yay!" the group cheers.

"Here's yours, Saria," I say, as I hand Saria her Valentine. "And here's yours, Darunia," I hand Darunia his Valentine. "Malon," I give Malon hers. "Impa," I give Impa hers. "And Zelda," I give Zelda her Valentine. It's an extra special one, since I love her.

"They're all beautiful." Impa says.

"Thank you, Impa. I worked very hard on them."

"They are, but... I'm just wondering," Zelda says.

"What?" I ask.

"Where's Ruto?"

"Oh, crap..." I face palm. "I totally forgot about her!"

"Well, you can work on it later after our dinner tonight," Zelda winks at me. "And you can give it to her tomorrow, OK?"

"Right." And I sit down, and we have our Valentine's Day cake, talking about memories from my adventure.

"Hey, remember when I first met you?" Zelda asks me.

"Yeah. You had the most shocked face I've ever seen!" They all laugh.

"I remember seeing your face when you first met me." Impa says to me.

"Ha ha. Yeah. I've never seen a woman as muscular as you before!"

"Ha ha. Yeah." And we keep on talking for hours...

_**Later...**_

Once I get home, I immediately work on Ruto's Valentine. I can't believe that I forgot all about her! As soon as I'm done this Valentine, I'm going to bed. I'm whooped. I'll give this Valentine to Ruto tomorrow.

"Hello, Link."

I jump because I'm startled. I quickly turn around. "Ruto..."

"Why didn't you give me a Valentine?!"

"I'm sorry, Ruto. I forgot. I do forget, you know?"

"You should have remembered!" she yells at me. "We're engaged! I'm your fiancee, for Pete's sake!"

"Ruto, we're not engaged. I don't love you. I love Zelda. You're just a friend."

"Yes, we are!" Ruto glares at me. "How could you love Zelda?! We're engaged!"

"Ruto, we're not engaged..."

"Alright. Alright, if we're not engaged, then let's get married. That's even better!"

"Ruto, I don't want to marry you," I say. "I want to marry Zelda."

"Oh, we'll just see about that!" Suddenly, something's placed over my nose and mouth, and everything goes dark...

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! What's going to happen to Link?! Well, you'll find out, in the next chapter! Review positively please! Thank you! Please, no flaming! Well, ciao! :D**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


	2. Pink, Pinker, Pinkest

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda _or characters. Review positively please! Thank you! And please, no flaming. Let's go!**

**Chapter 2: Pink, Pinker, Pinkest**

**Link's PoV:**

I wake up. Where am I? My vision's all blurry. I have a splitting headache, too. Once my vision clears, I'm surrounded by pink. The walls in this room are entirely pink! I sit up, holding my aching head. "Link! I'm so happy that you're awake!" I hear.

I painfully turn my head to the direction of the voice. "Ruto?..."

"Of course. Who else would it be? It's not gonna be that Princess of Hyrule, that's for sure!"

"What are you doing?... Why'd you bring me here?..." My head still hurts, so I'm squinting my eyes. The pink's too bright for me!

"You're mine! All mine! No one else can have you! No one!"

I squint my eyes more. Her shouting made my head hurt more! "Ruto, could you please not yell... I have a splitting headache..."

"I'm sorry, my love." Ruto walks up closer to me. "I have something for you."

"What?"

"Here," she says, as she opens the nightstand drawer, that's beside the bed, that I'm sitting on. She pulls something out of the drawer, that's pink and folded. "Put this on."

"What?" I still have a headache, but it's not as bad as before.

"Put this on."

"What is it? It's pink."

"Yes, I know that it's pink. And, you'll find out what it is, as soon as you put it on."

"I don't want to, though."

"You'll wear it." Ruto says, firmly.

I sigh. "Fine..." I stand up, grab the pink clothing out of her hands, and go behind the light pink curtain, that's in the pink room. I set down the pink clothing on the table. I take my hat, tunic, and boots off. I grab the pink clothing and let it unfold. I widen my eyes. Oh my...

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

I slide the curtain back. I walk out. I can't believe I'm wearing this... The sleeves are poofy. My chest and stomach have laces zig-zagged on them. And the skirt's all big and poofy. I can't believe I'm wearing a dress! I also have white hand gloves on. Plus, I'm wearing black dress shoes with tan nylons. This is so uncomfortable... These shoes are so hard to walk in!

"Link, you look so beautiful." Can I throw up now?

"I'm... I'm a boy... I'm not beautiful... Especially in this dress..."

"Don't be silly, sweetie. You're all girl."

"Do you want me to show you that I'm a boy?! I will! I'll lift up this dress and pull down these tights and show you!"

"No, sweetie. You're all girl." Ruto walks up to me. "Your hair needs to be fixed."

"No, it doesn't. It's fine, Ruto."

"It needs it. Come here." Ruto leads me over to a small table with a mirror and makeup, jewelry, etc... She grabs a black headband off the small table. She places it on my head. "You need some jewelry, too." She grabs a white-beaded necklace off the small table and puts it around my neck.

"Why are you doing this?..."

"You're my wife, I love you."

"I'm a boy!"

"Yes, I know how much you want to be a boy, Link, but you're not." Ruto says. "Your hair needs to be combed, too." Ruto grabs a comb off the small table and goes behind me and starts combing my hair.

"Ruto, please stop... You know just as well as I do that I'm a boy! You've seen me grown up! You know that I had a deep voice when I grew up!"

"I know no such thing."

"Ruto, who are you? I don't know you anymore..."

"Sure you do, sweetie. We're getting married."

"I'm not marrying someone, who's crazy like you!" I shout, as I back away from Ruto.

"Aww. I know you're a little nervous, Link, but it'll be OK." Ruto sets the comb down on the small table. "I guess we're done with combing your hair. So, let's put some makeup on you, shall we?"

"No! I'm not letting you put makeup on me!"

"Oh, come one, Linkette... I know you love makeup."

"My name's Link! And I don't love makeup!"

""Link" is just the short form for your name, sweetie. Your name's actually Linkette." Ruto walks over to me with some makeup. "Now, let me put this makeup on you."

"No!" I step back, only to lose my footing and fall backwards onto the floor.

"Silly." Ruto sets the makeup down and helps me up from the floor. "Now, will you cooperate with me, or do I have to get physical?"

I sigh. "Fine... I'll cooperate..." What am I saying?! I think there is a feminine side of me!

"Alright," Ruto says, with a wide smile. "Let's make you look even more beautiful than you are now!" Oh Goddesses... Why is this happening?...

**Zelda's PoV:**

Link was supposed to meet me here for dinner an hour ago, and he still hasn't shown up yet! Where could that boy be?! I bet he's sleeping, as usual, or forgot, as usual! I get up from the table and look for Impa. I find her talking with a few of the castle's guards. "Hey, Impa, Link hasn't shown up yet. I'm worried."

"Well, give him some more time. Hopefully, he'll show up soon. He's probably trying to look his extra best for you."

"OK. I hope you're right..."

And I head back over to the dinner table, waiting for Link to arrive...

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Omg... Ruto's crazy! Well, Link's looking his extra best alright... What's going to happen next?! Read the next chapter, to find out! Review positively please! Thank you! Please, do not flame me! That is all for this chapter! Love y'all! :D**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


	3. Pink, Pinker, Pinkest II

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Review positively please! Thank you! Please, no flaming. Here we go!**

**Chapter 3: Pink, Pinker, Pinkest II**

**Link's PoV:**

Shoot me now... Please, just shoot me now... I can't believe I let Ruto put makeup on me! Eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, lipstick, blush, and coverup. Not that I need any. I look so much like a girl right now! And it doesn't help that I have longer hair than most boys! "Link, you look more beautiful than I could ever imagine." Ruto says. I look at myself in the mirror again. I do look kind of pretty, don't I? Wait, what am I saying?!

"Ruto, I want to change back into my tunic now."

"Link! You have to stay in your dress! Sheesh!" Ruto says. "Now, take off your gloves."

"OK." I take off my gloves and set them on the small makeup table. "Why?"

Ruto walks over to me. Actually, she walks over to the makeup table. She grabs a bottle of... oh no... nail polish! Red nail polish! Well, I must admit, it's better than pink nail polish! "Come sit over here at the table." Ruto gestures her hand to a pink, girly table. I bring my gloves and sit down on one of the pink, girly chairs at the table. She walks over to the table and sits. "Give me your hand."

"No."

"Now."

"Fine..." I sigh.

I give Ruto my left hand. My face matches the colour of my dress right now. Though, the blush and coverup cover it up. I'm so embarrassed and ashamed by this! Why am I giving in to Ruto so easily?! Am I really that feminine?!

Ruto starts painting my nails. As soon as she's finished with the nails on my left hand, she says, "Switch." And I give her my right hand. As soon as she finishes painting my nails, she says, "All done." She gets up from the chair. "I have something for you."

"What is it now, Ruto?"

"You'll see." She heads over to the makeup table. She picks up a white-beaded bracelet and brings it over to me. "Here. Put this on." I do what she says, and put the bracelet on my right wrist. "Put your gloves back on. Your nail polish should be dry by now." I do what she says, and put the gloves back on. I'm so feminine... I can't believe that I'm letting her do this! "Now, let's have a tea party."

"I don't want a tea party, Ruto."

"You'll have it."

"You know what, I'm tired of giving in to you! Why do I give in to you?!"

"You're a girly girl, Linkette. It's who you are."

"I'm not a girly girl! I hate wearing this dress! I hate wearing this makeup! And I hate you!"

"Why do you hate me, my love?"

"Why do you think?! You're dressing me up like a doll! I'm not a doll!"

"You're my doll, Link." Oh my Din... No... Ruto brings the tray of tea over to the table. She sets the tray down and sets a cup of tea in front of herself. "Aren't you going to take your tea?"

"No."

"Why not? I made it special for you."

"I don't care! I don't want any tea, especially from you!"

"You'll drink it, Link, if you don't want me to get mean with you!"

"What would you do?!"

"I'll push you! I'll slap you! I'll punch you!"

"It's better than this."

"Alright. You asked for it." Ruto stands up and briskly walks over to me. I can tell she's mad. She scares me. I'm... I'm kind of scared right now...

**Zelda's PoV:**

It's been too long. It's been over an hour. I need to go see if Link's OK. I get up from the table and head back over to Impa, who's still talking to the castle guards. "Impa, I need to see if Link's OK. It's been too long."

"Alright, Zelda. We'll head out to his house."

"Would you like one of us to come with you, Mistress Impa?" asks one of the guards.

"Yes. Link may be in trouble." Impa answers.

"No! I hope he's not in trouble!" I say, worried.

"Well, we won't know until we find out, Princess." Impa says. "I'll go get ready. Come on, Zelda." And Impa and I head to our rooms to get ready to save Link, if need be...

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! What's going to happen to Link?! Will Zelda, Impa, and the guard find him?! Find out, in future chapters! Review positively please! Thank you! And please, no flaming. Thank you. Well, more chapters soon! Love you guys! Ciao! :D**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123 **


	4. Beating and Bedtime

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Review positively please! Thank you! Please, no flaming. Now, on with it!**

**Chapter 4: Beating and Bedtime**

**Link's PoV:**

"Get up!" Ruto shouts at me. Afraid, I stand up, but I quickly fall backwards, because I trip easily with these darn dress shoes on! When I fall down, the chair falls down with me. "Get up!" Ruto grabs on to my arm and forces me up from the floor. She pushes me, and I lose my balance. I fall up against the wall when I do. She grabs on to my shoulders and shouts, "Listen! You'll do as I say, if you don't want me to hurt you! Understand?!"

"No! I won't do what you say! I'm not a girl! I won't be treated as one! I won't be treated as an abused wife!" And Ruto slaps me across the face. I don't react.

"What did you say?!"

"I said, I won't do what you say! I'm not a girl! I won't be treated as one! I won't be treated as an abused wife!" Ruto punches me in the face. I still don't react.

"Fine then! If you won't listen to me, you'll get slapped around by me!" She punches me in the gut. I groan. I hold my stomach in pain. Then, she grabs on to my neck. My eyes widen with fear. "You'll listen to me! Got it?!" I nod. "Good." Ruto lets go of my neck. "Now, it's time for bed. I'll get your nightgown." And Ruto walks away from me. I slide down the wall. Tears start to form in my eyes and they drip down my face. I want out of here... Please, Goddesses... I want out of here... Get me out of here...

**Zelda's PoV:**

We leave the castle. We grab a horse from the stable. Impa gets on, then I get on. Impa helps me get on the horse, by holding my arm, while I climb on. "Ready?" Impa asks. I nod. "OK. Let's go." And we leave the stable to head to Hyrule Field through Hyrule Castle Town...

Once we're out in Hyrule Field, we head to the Kokiri Forest. "Impa, I hope Link just forgot about our date. I'd prefer that than having him be in trouble. At first, I was mad, but now, I'm worried."

"Don't worry, Princess. I'm sure Link just forgot."

"I hope... you're right..." I say. And we arrive in the Kokiri Forest...

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Please, no flaming. Well, the next chapter should be up soon! I'm going to a fair tomorrow, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Well, this one's up sooner than I expected! Lol! Well, love yas! :D**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


	5. Running Away

**Disclaimer: Hello. I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Please read and review positively. Thank you! And please, no flaming. Well, enjoy!**

**PS: I made a HUGE mistake last chapter, by forgetting about the guard that's going along with Impa and Zelda. So, let's just forget that I forgot about him! :D**

**Chapter 5: Running Away**

**Link's PoV:**

A few minutes later, Ruto comes back with-what I'm guessing is-my nightgown. "Put this on." Ruto says. Her eyes look like they're in a trance.

"No." I refuse.

"Put it on." Ruto says, even more firmly.

"Why should I? Huh? Why should I?!" I shout. "Why should I have to do what you tell me to do?! You're not my boss!"

"As long as you're with me, Link, you'll do as you're told!"

"Well, I don't have to be with you! I'll run away!"

"Alright. Go ahead. Run away."

"Fine! I will!" I get up and run out the door. Of course, it's hard to run with these ridiculous shoes on! So, I slip them off my feet and keep running, holding up my dress. I'm lost! I don't know where I'm going! These halls are all twisty and turned! I can't find my way out! How am I supposed to get out of here, if I can't find my way out?! Suddenly, I'm grabbed by my shoulder! A hand's placed over my mouth, too! "No! Help!" I try to shout, but I can't!

"You'll wear your nightgown and sleep with me!" Ruto places her arm over my chest, but she still has her hand over my mouth. She drags me back to that hideous pink bedroom! Once she drags me back in to that pink bedroom, she lets go of me and slams the bedroom door. "Now, put that damn nightgown on and get ready for bed! A washcloth and bowl are on the makeup table. You'll wash your face after you put your nightgown on! Got it?!" I nod. "Good. Also, when I say "got it?" or "understand?", you'll say, 'yes, my love.' Understand?!"

"Yes, my love."

"Good. Now, take your nightgown and go change behind the curtain." I do what I'm told, and grab the nightgown and head behind the curtain...

**Zelda's PoV:**

Once we're in the Kokiri Forest, all of the Kokiri run away, shouting, "Intruders! Intruders!" Saria and Mido come out of their houses.

"What are they doing here?!" Mido asks, rudely.

"Shut up, Mido!" Saria says to Mido. "Sorry, Princess. What's the matter? Why are you here?"

"Link didn't arrive at the castle like he was supposed to. Do you know why? Is he here?" I say.

"I thought Link was with you? He's not in his house." Saria says.

"Nope. He didn't arrive at the castle. You don't think something happened, do you?" I say.

"Well, he could just be in the Lost Woods..." Mido says.

"How 'bout this... I'll go look in the Lost Woods, since I know the Lost Woods off by heart, and you, Impa, and..."

"Aru." the guard says.

"Aru, go search all around Hyrule, while Mido and the rest of the Kokiri search around the forest?"

"Alright. That sounds like a plan." I say. And we leave the Kokiri Forest, while the Kokiri go search the forest and the Lost Woods...

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! And please, no flaming. What's going to happen to Linky?! What will Ruto do to him?! Will Zelda and the others find him?! :DD: Read the next chapter, to find out! Well, see ya! :D**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123 **


	6. Why Are You Doing This?

**Disclaimer: Hey. I don't own _The Legend of Zelda _or characters. Review positively please! Thank you! And please, no flaming! Well, let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 6: Why Are You Doing This?**

**Link's PoV:**

I slide the curtain back across. The nightgown that Ruto told me to put on is dark pink with black lacy straps and black lace here and there on the nightgown. "Link, you look absolutely beautiful." Ruto says.

"I look like a hideous freak..." I say.

"Don't say that, Link. You're beautiful." My face turns the colour of my nightgown. "Now, wash your makeup off, and let's get to bed." I do what I'm told, and head over to the makeup table to wash off the makeup. Once I'm done that, Ruto says, "You still look pretty. Come on." Ruto takes my hand and brings me over to the bed. "Lay down." I lay down on the bed. "Roll over." I roll over to the other side of the bed. "Get under the blankets." I pull the hideous pink blankets over me. Ruto crawls in to bed beside me. She gets under the blankets, too. "Listen to me, Link... I know how much this is bothering you, but..."

"Bothering me?! You think this is bothering me?! It's doing more than that, Ruto! It's scaring the crap out of me!"

"Would you let me finish!" Ruto shouts.

"Fine." I sigh.

"Alright. Now, I know how much you don't like this, but I'm doing this, because you didn't give me a Valentine."

"I know."

"I hate pink just as much as you do, Link. It's funny to see you dressed in pink dresses and stuff. I know that you're a boy that loves green. Just go along with it, just a bit longer, and don't say anything about it."

"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't give you a Valentine. I was going to give you one tomorrow, but then you brought me here. At this rate, you won't get a Valentine!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Link. I may just have to keep you here longer."

"I'll make you a Valentine tomorrow, Ruto! I promise! Please, just don't dress me up like a doll, like you did today!"

"Alright. I'll take it easy on you tomorrow, but you're still getting girl clothes."

"What ever it takes to get out of here."

"Fine. Night."

"Night." And I'm laying on my side, facing the wall, with Ruto's arm across me...

**Zelda's PoV:**

We're searching everywhere in Hyrule for Link, but we're having no luck... Dear Goddesses... I hope Link's OK...

We head to Zora's Domain. Once we get there, we go to King Zora. We tell King Zora that Link's missing, and King Zora says, "My Ruto's been gone all day. My guards are out looking for her. I'm worried..."

"Do you think that their disappearances are connected?" I ask.

"Possibly... Unless one kidnapped the other..."

"Ruto would've had to of kidnapped Link. Link would never kidnap or hurt anybody!"

"And you're saying that my Ruto would kidnap somebody?!"

"Well, no offence, your Majesty, but your daughter's kind of loopy... She _is_ obsessed with Link, after all."

"You're right. My daughter does have some issues. She is madly in love with Link. She may have taken him to be with him."

"She could have... Hmm. Is there any place that she likes to go when she's mad or something?"

"No. Wait, there is this one place... It's kind of hidden. I think it's near Lake Hylia... I'm not too sure, though..."

"Thanks, King Zora!" I say, with joy. "That's all the help we need!" And we leave Zora's Domain...

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Please, don't flame! Will Zelda, Impa, and the guard find Link soon? Well, we'll find out, soon enough! Toodaloo! :D**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


	7. The Next Morning

**Disclaimer: Hello. I hope this chapter's good enough. I'm still not feeling too well. So, I'll try my best. Please read and review positively. Thank you. Please, no flames. I don't own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_** or characters. Well, here we go! **

**Chapter 7: The Next Morning**

**Link's PoV:**

_**The Next Morning...**_

"Link, wake up, sweetie." I stir a bit. "Come on, Link, wake up." I slowly open my eyes. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Hi."

"Want some breakfast?"

"Sure. I'm hungry."

"OK. I'll get it ready." I sit up in bed. "By the way, your clothes are on the table, behind the curtain."

"Fine." I get out of bed and say, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Alright. I'll lead you to the water closet." Ruto grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room and in to the hallway. We walk down the hallway for a few minutes, when we finally reach the water closet. "I'll wait out here for you."

"Ruto, you don't have to. I won't go anywhere."

"As long as you're with me, I'll wait outside the water closet door for you to finish."

"Fine... Whatever..." I go in to the water closet and shut the door behind me. As soon as I'm finished, I walk out the door, and Ruto grabs on to my arm.

She pulls me back in to the hideous pink room. As soon as we get there, she says, "Alright. I'll go get breakfast ready. You get dressed, OK?"

"Whatever..."

"Hey! That's twice now that you've disobeyed me!"

"What did I do?!"

"You're supposed to say, 'yes, my love'!"

"Fine! Yes, my love!" I head over to the curtain and slide it across. As soon as I'm done, I slide the curtain back across...

**Zelda's PoV:**

We're almost to Lake Hylia. I hope Ruto's here with Link... If not, I don't know where else they would be... "Don't worry, Princess, we'll find them." Aru says.

"I hope you're right, Aru..." I say.

"Sure I am."

We ride our horses all around Lake Hylia, but we can't find a thing... "Maybe he's not here..." I say.

"He's here, your Highness. He's here..." Aru says.

We keep on looking around Lake Hylia. "Do you think that they're in the Water Temple?" Impa asks.

"I'll go look there. You and Zelda keep looking around here."

"OK." Impa says, and I nod.

Aru heads to the Water Temple, while Impa and I keep looking around Lake Hylia...

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! What's Link wearing now? And will Zelda and the others find him? Well, we'll find both those things out soon! Review positively please! Thank you! And please, no flaming. Well, ciao for now!**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


	8. Found Hideout

**Disclaimer: Hey. Review positively please! Thank you. Please, no flames. I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Well, here we go!**

**Chapter 8: Found Hideout**

**Link's PoV:**

I slide the curtain across. Well, it's not as bad as what I was wearing yesterday. Yes, I'm wearing dress shoes again, and they're black. I'm also wearing a dark pink skirt, that goes down to my knees. I'm wearing a shirt that's light pink and has thick straps. "Perfect. Just perfect." Ruto says.

"Yeah... Whatever..." I say.

"Link, what are you supposed to say?"

"Yes, my love."

"That's better." Ruto grabs my hand and pulls me over to the makeup table. Oh no... I don't want makeup put on me again! "I won't put makeup on you today, Link," Thank Goddesses. "But I will do your hair up nice." Oh boy... Ruto grabs a comb and starts combing my hair. She grabs parts of my hair and starts combing it in a way that makes it all folded or whatever. I think it's called "layers" or something. I'm not too sure... I don't know anything about styling hair! Once Ruto finishes doing what she's doing with my hair, she sets the comb down, grabs a hairband, and places it on my head. "Perfect. Wait... No... There's something missing... I've got it!" She grabs a necklace that has big beads that are black and places it around my neck. "One more thing..." Then, she grabs a bracelet with little black beads and places it around my wrist. "Perfect." she says.

"Ruto, how much longer are you planning on doing this?"

"Not too much longer, my dear." That's a relief... "I'll get you your breakfast." And Ruto leaves the room. Should I try to escape? No. Ruto will catch me anyway. A few minutes later, Ruto comes back with two plates. Both plates have scrambled eggs, bacon, and rye toast. "Here we go." Ruto says, as she sets the plates onto the table. "Come eat." I am hungry. So, I do what she says, and walk over to the table. I pull out a chair and sit down. I start eating my breakfast. It's all right. I can cook better. I guess Ruto never really cooks. I guess she gets waited on all the time. The eggs are a bit overcooked, the bacon's too crispy, and the toast is burnt, but I'll live. It could be worse. "Do you like it? I made it specially for you."

Oh, how badly I want to say that she can't cook, but I might get punched again if I do. So, I say, "It's really good, Ruto. Maybe I can cook supper for you tonight."

"Don't you like my cooking?" Is she serious? Are her taste buds fried?

"No, no, Ruto. Your cooking's fine... I... I just thought I'd be nice tonight and cook you dinner, for my love..."

"Awww. That's so sweet, honey. What do you plan on cooking?"

"What do you have?"

"Well, there's roast beef, potatoes, and squash. I was planning on cooking that tonight." With her cooking, I could get food poisoning...

"Well, you can put your feet up tonight. I'm gonna cook you a special dinner, my love."

"Really?"

"Yes." I can't believe I have to cook her a "special dinner", but it's better than dying of food poisoning... "And not only that, I'm going to make you that Valentine I promised." It's better than getting punched...

"Really?!"

"Yes." I set my eating utensils down and say, "Well, I'm done eating now. I'll... I'll do up the dishes..."

"You don't have to, my love. Work on my Valentine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Ruto grabs my plate and leaves the ugly pink room. I wonder if Zelda's looking for me... I bet she is... I hope she is, anyway...

**Zelda's PoV:**

"Hey, Impa, I think I found something!" Impa and I separated. She's on the one side of Lake Hylia, while I'm on the other side.

"What is it, your Highness?!" Impa comes over to me.

"This rock... It doesn't seem like a regular rock..."

"Do you think it's a secret switch for a secret hideout or something?"

"It could be."

"Well, let's see if we can try to activate it."

"OK." And Impa and I try pushing the rock, to see if it'll budge and open a secret hideout. "Pushing it doesn't seem to be doing any good, Impa."

"Let's try pulling it, then."

"OK." Then, Impa and I try to pull the rock up. "It's not working, Impa. Let's try sitting on it."

"Alright." Then, Impa and I sit on the rock. With both our weight on the rock, it clicks, and a door slides open to a secret hideout.

"It worked!" We stand up. "Should we get Aru?" I ask.

"No. It should be OK. I don't think Ruto will be a big threat. So, let's just go in on our own."

"OK." And Impa and I head in to the secret hideout, hoping to find Link in it...

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Please, no flames. Hopefully, the next chapter will be the last chapter. Well, ta ta for now! :D**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


	9. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: Hey, everyone. Sorry for the late update, I just kept putting it off and forgetting about it. So sorry. I don't own** _**The Legend of Zelda**_ **or characters. R&R positively please! Thank you! Let's go! **

**Chapter 9: The Rescue**

**Link's PoV:**

I almost finish working on Ruto's Valentine, when she comes in and says, "How's my Valentine coming along?"

"Good. I'm almost done." I answer.

"Great!" Ruto smiles. "What do you want to do after you're done my Valentine?"

"I don't know. There's nothing really to do..."

"There's lots of things to do! We can have a tea party? We can make jewelry?..."

"I'd rather not do any of those things, Ruto."

"Why not?" Ruto asks.

"Because," I start. "I'm a boy. I'd rather do boy activities."

"Don't you and the Kokiri make friendship bracelets?"

"The girls do, the boys don't."

"Well, we can make Valentines, just for fun."

"Then what will we do with them?"

"We can hang them up on the wall."

I sigh. "Fine..." I finish Ruto's Valentine. I hope she likes it! "Here, I'm finished your Valentine, Ruto." I hand her the Valentine.

"Oh, Link! It's beautiful!"

"Thanks."

"I'll set it on the makeup table." Ruto puts the Valentine that I just made her on the makeup table. "Now, let's make some more Valentines!"

"The only Valentines he'll be making are for me and his friends! Not some crazy psychopath!" I hear a voice shout.

"Zelda! How did you find us?!" shouts Ruto.

"Zelda! Thank the Goddesses that you're here!" I say, with joy.

"Your Father told me about your secret hideout. I thought it'd be the best place to look, and I was right!"

"Zelda! You have to help me! She's been dressing me up as a girl!"

"Don't worry, Link, we'll get you out of this."

"Please do!"

"He's mine! He's my love! You can't ever have him!" shouts Ruto.

"He's my love, Ruto! And I plan on marrying him! So, let him go!"

"Really? You plan on marrying me?" I perk up.

"Yes." Zelda says. "Don't make me get physical with you, Ruto! You're a fellow Sage! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Some Sage... Dressing me up like a girl and punching me..." I mumble.

"What was that?" Ruto asks. I think she's a little angry...

I'm not letting her push me around anymore, so I say, "I said, some Sage... Dressing me up like a girl and punching me..."

"That's it!" Ruto storms over to me and grabs me by my shirt. "You'll respect me, whether you like it or not!"

She throws me onto the floor. My head smacks off the floor. I cry out in pain. "Link!" Zelda cries out. "Get away from him!" Zelda pushes Ruto. She lands on the floor. Zelda pounces on top of Ruto, and they roll around on the floor, fighting, like Mido and I used to... I feel a bit dizzy... My whole head hurts... I feel the back of my head with my hand and when I look at my hand, I see blood.

"Link! You're hurt!" Impa says, with worry, as she runs over to me. She grabs a cloth off the makeup table and presses it against the back of my head. "Hold that there." Impa says to me. Then, she picks me up in her arms and carries me out of the pink room. My vision's getting a bit foggy. I think I might lose consciousness soon...

"Hey! Bring him back!" I can hear Ruto shout. Suddenly, I hear someone behind us. I glance, and my foggy vision shows Ruto chasing after us. She shoots her Sage magic at us, and it hits Impa. Impa cries out in pain and she drops me to the floor. Impa collapses to the floor, unconscious. Since I'm dizzy and my vision's foggy, I can't stand up and walk, so I crawl away from Ruto as fast as I can. Not even five seconds later, Ruto grabs me by the back of my shirt and picks me up. She then, brings me over to the wall. She slams me up against it. "You think you can just escape from me?!" she shouts. "Think again..." she hisses. Then, she starts making out with me! She kisses me on my lips! She kisses me on my neck! "I love you... Don't you dare leave me..."

"Ruto... I need a doctor... My head..." I barely say.

"I'll take care of you, my love."

"Get the hell away from him!" I hear someone shout. Then, Ruto's pulled away from me, and I slump to the floor...

**Zelda's PoV:**

"Leave. Him. Alone!" I shout at Ruto.

"Make me!"

Since I have Ruto shoved up against the opposite wall Link was shoved up against, Ruto pushes me away from her. I fall backwards and almost lose my balance, but I keep it. I glance over at the unconscious Impa on the floor and I see her start to wake up...

**Impa's PoV:**

I wake up. My vision's blurry, but it clears. I see Princess Ruto and Princess Zelda standing across from each other. I also see Link lying on the floor. I don't think he's conscious... If he is, then he's barely. He had quite a hit on the head! I get up from the floor and head over to Link. I pick him up from the floor and head out of this hideout. "No!" I hear Ruto shout. Then, I hear I'm being chased. I look over my shoulder, only to see Ruto chasing after me again. She's about to shoot her Sage powers, when Zelda pounces on her from behind...

"Let them go!" I hear Zelda shout to her...

**Zelda's PoV:**

"Ruto! You have to let him go!"

"No! No! I can't! I love him!"

"If you really loved him, you'd let him go." Ruto gasps. It looks like she's thinking. Then, she bursts into tears. I hug her. "Ruto, I know how you feel. But, you can't force someone to be with you if they don't want to. Link wants to be with me, and I want to be with him. Ruto, stop acting in violence. You're the Sage of Water and the Princess of Zoras! You'll find someone else. You will..."

"I don't want anybody else..." she says, quietly.

"And I don't want anybody else, except Link, and he doesn't want anybody else, except me."

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for the way I acted..."

"It's OK. We'll find you somebody. Don't worry."

"It's just... I'm so alone. My Father doesn't pay much attention to me. That's why I run away a lot. I'm just dying for attention! And Link... I love him... I wanted him to be punished for not giving me a Valentine, so that's why I did what I did to him. Please... I need someone to pay attention to me..."

"I think Link may know somebody. He might." I say to Ruto. "Come on. Let's take you back home." I help her off the floor and I bring her out of the hideout.

Once we get out of the hideout, I see Impa holding a compress against Link's head, while they're sitting up against Impa's horse. Link's conscious, but barely. He notices us and his eyes widen with fear. "Get her away from me..." he barely says.

"It's OK, Link. I talked some sense into her. She won't bug you again. Don't worry." I say.

"She's right, Link. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I promise, I promise to leave you alone. You can be with Zelda." Ruto says.

"Promise?..." Link barely asks.

"Promise." Ruto then turns to me. "Zelda, can you please get Link's tunic and hat? They're in the makeup drawer."

"OK." I say, and I head back in to the hideout.

Once I get in to the hideout, I jog through the halls, trying to find the pink room. After about a minute of searching for the pink room, I finally find it. I head in to the pink room, go over to the makeup drawer, open it, and pull out Link's tunic, hat, boots, belt, underwear, and socks. I leave the room and leave the hideout in general.

Once I get out of the hideout, I head over to Link, Ruto, and Impa. Ruto's petting Link's head and talking to him. "Here, Link. Here's your clothes." I say to Link, as I hand him his clothes.

"Just set them on the ground in front of me..." Link barely says.

I set the clothes down on the ground in front of Link. "You really think I'd let the hero go _that _easily?!" a male voice says.

"What?" Impa, Link, and I, in unison, say.

"Did you really think Ruto's that crazy to do that?" the male voice says.

"What are you talking about? Who are you? Why is Ruto talking like a grown man?" I ask. I'm kind of scared.

Suddenly, Ruto shoots her head up to face the sky. She starts shaking violently. And, all of a sudden, she slumps to the ground. Black mist streams out of Ruto and, after a few moments, the stream forms the most horrible being in the universe, Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf?..." Impa, Link, and I, in unison, say. We're all shocked. We did not expect this...

"Yes... It's me, the evil Gerudo King, Ganondorf." Ganondorf says.

"I don't understand... What happened? Why did you possess Ruto? Why did you make her do this?" I ask, scared.

"Because," Ganondorf starts. "I wanted to get revenge on the hero. So, I thought, _What better person would work for embarrassing the Hero of Time?_ And I came up with the Princess of Zoras, the Sage of Water, Ruto. But I'm not through with the hero yet! Ha ha ha!"

"We won't let you do that, Ganondorf!" I shout.

"Well, since the hero's barely conscious, he's very vulnerable right now." Ganondorf says.

"I'll stop you!" Impa shouts. Impa gets up from beside Link and shoots her Sage powers at Ganondorf. Ganondorf smacks them away, which makes Impa's own Sage powers bounce back and hit her. She collapses to the ground in agony. I quickly transform into Sheik and I shoot my bows and arrows at Ganondorf, but that doesn't do any good, because he blocks them.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" I hear a new, but familiar voice say. "What happened to Ruto and Impa?! Ganondorf?! What are you doing here?!" Aru asks, in shock.

"I possessed Ruto to act the way she did, which was, to make Link cross dress and do what ever I told him to." Ganondorf answers.

Aru has a look of shock. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take "my love". Ha ha ha ha..."

"No! I won't let you take him!" I shout, as I jump in front of Link, and Aru jumps in front of me.

"Get out of my way!" Ganondorf shouts, as he slaps Aru to the ground. I aim an arrow at Ganondorf, but it's no use, because Ganondorf slaps me out of the way, too.

"Now, you're coming with me, hero, so I can have my revenge on you!"

"No!" Link manages to shout. Ganondorf bends down and picks up Link's clothes. Link takes this chance to kick Ganondorf in the head. Ganondorf shouts in pain. Link gets up from the ground, takes off the dress shoes, and runs as fast as he could. I wish I could help him... But I can't... Since Ganondorf's able to teleport, he teleports to right in front of Link.

Ganondorf grabs Link by the neck. Link struggles to break free. "Ha ha ha! I've got you now..."

"No... Let... me... go!..." Link struggles to say.

"Say "goodbye" to your friends, Linky! Ha ha ha!" And Ganondorf disappears with Link...

"No!" I manage to shout, as I slip into unconsciousness on the ground...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Holy crap... That idea to make Ruto possessed by Ganondorf... just... came to me a bit before the ending that I wanted. I thought it was a great idea! I hope you all will love this! Well, see ya! Ciao!**

**PS: I was YoungLinkZeldaFan123, but now I'm BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98. Love yas! :D**

**- The sweet BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98 (my new slogan)**


	10. Sequel: Chapter 1: Strength

**Disclaimer: Hello again. Welcome to the sequel for _My Valentine_. That was quite the ending last time, wasn't it?! Well, I don't own _The Legend of Zelda _or characters. Read and positively review please! Thank you! Let's go! **

**My**

**Valentine:**

**Sequel**

**Chapter 1: Strength**

**Link's PoV:**

I wake up. Where am I? I look down at myself. I see that I have my green tunic, belt, and boots back on. I also feel my hat on my head. I notice that I'm lying on a bed. What happened? "I see that you're awake now, boy. Heh heh heh..." I recognize that voice...

"Who... Who are you?..." I ask. I'm still not entirely awake.

"You know who I am, boy. Heh heh heh..." Suddenly, I feel a presence beside me... I see a dark figure. I recognize that dark figure... That dark figure's Ganondorf! I remember now! It was Ganondorf that was dressing me up as a doll the entire time! Not Ruto!

"Help! Somebody! Help me!" I shout, but Ganondorf places his hand over my mouth.

"Shut. Up." Ganondorf removes his hand from my mouth.

"Where am I?"

"In your worst nightmare..."

"My worst nightmare was being dressed as a girl!"

"Well, this will be even worse!"

"Just try to scare me, Ganondorf! You can't do shit!" Ganondorf grabs me by my neck. I gasp.

"What did you say, shorty?"

"I said, just try to scare me, Ganondorf! You can't do shit!" Ganondorf lets go of my neck and back-hands me across the face. I don't react.

"You better watch what you say to me, boy! I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead, kill me. I'm not scared." To be honest, I am a bit scared.

"I won't kill you, but I'll make you beg for death!"

"Once again, Ganondorf, do what you want. You can't scare me!"

"Fine! You asked for it, boy!" Ganondorf snaps his fingers, and a black sabre appears in his hand. Ganondorf snaps his fingers again, and chains appear across my body. I can't show that I'm scared... I can't... "Since I don't want anybody to hear you, I'm going to have to do this..." Ganondorf snaps his fingers again, and a strip of duct tape appears across my mouth. "Are you ready for this, boy?" I don't do anything, except breathe heavily. That's showing that I'm scared... I can't show that I'm scared! "I asked you a question, boy: Are you ready for this?!" I quickly shake my head "no". "Well, that's just too bad! You're getting it, whether you like it or not!" Ganondorf lifts the sabre up in the air-my eyes widened with fear-and brings it down on my...

**Sheik's PoV:**

I wake up. What happened? My head hurts... I slowly sit up. I see Impa, Aru, and Princess Ruto lying on the ground. But... where's Link?... Oh no... I remember now! Ganondorf possessed Ruto! Ganondorf kidnapped Link! We have to save Link! "Impa? Impa?!" I say, trying to get my nursemaid's attention. "Impa? Impa?!"

Impa moves her head around. I think she's starting to wake up! She looks over at me. "What... What happened?..." Impa asks, still trying to regain consciousness.

"Ruto was possessed by Ganondorf all along. Shortly after Ganondorf revealed himself, he kidnapped Link. Now, we have to find Link!"

"Oh no... Oh no, no, no, no..." Impa looks worried. She is worried. I'm worried, too. Ruto and Aru start to regain consciousness, too.

"What... What happened?..." Aru barely asks.

"Yeah... What happened?..." Ruto barely asks.

"Ruto, you were possessed by Ganondorf to kidnap Link and dress him up like a doll. We thought it was you all along. We never expected Ganondorf... Well, shortly after Ganondorf revealed himself, he kidnapped Link. Now, we have to save him."

"What?! No!" Ruto shouts.

"We have to save Link!" Aru says, with worry and concern in his voice.

"Where would he be, though?" Impa asks.

"In the Dark World?" Ruto guesses.

"Maybe?" Impa says.

"Wouldn't that be too easy, though?" I ask. "I mean, Ganondorf wants revenge on the Hero of Time..."

"You're right, Sheik, but it wouldn't hurt to look there." Impa says.

"You're right." I say.

"What if two of us stay up here in Hyrule, while the other two go down to the Dark World?" Ruto suggests.

"That's a great idea, Ruto!" I say. It is a great idea! "I'll go with Impa, and Ruto will go with Aru."

"Who's going where, though?" Aru asks.

"It's much safer up here. So, Sheik and I have to stay up here." Impa says.

"I'm a Princess, too, Impa!" Ruto says.

"OK. How about this: I go with Aru down to the Dark World, while the Princesses stay up here?" Impa says.

"That's a great idea!" Ruto says.

"Yeah." I say. So, Ruto, Aru, Impa, and I stand up. "Well, let's go."

"Yes. Just... be careful, Princess..." Impa says. She gives me a hug. "Don't worry, we'll find him. Don't let worry and fear get in the way."

"Don't worry, I'll stay strong." I am scared of what's going to happen to Link and what's happening to Link right now...

Impa and I separate from our hug. I go with Ruto and leave Lake Hylia, while Impa and Aru go with each other and leave Lake Hylia. Please Goddesses, let us find Link soon...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen to Linky?! We'll find out soon! ;) Ciao! :D**

**- The sweet BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98**


	11. Chapter 2: The Beginning of Hell

**Disclaimer: Hey. Here's chapter: 2 for the sequel of _My Valentine_. Well, review positively please! Thank you! I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Well, here we go!**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of Hell**

**Link's PoV:**

Ganondorf lifts the sabre up in the air and brings it down on my shoulder. I scream my head off. Tears pour out of my eyes. "Aww. Does it hurt?" I don't do anything. Ganondorf roughly grabs my hair. "I asked you a question, boy: Does. It. Hurt?" I don't know what to do... If I nod, he'll just hurt me more. If I shake my head "no", he'll hurt me more! But I want to stay strong, so I shake my head "no". "Well, I'll make it hurt!" Then, Ganondorf smacks me on the side of my head with the hilt of the sabre. I don't react. Then, he slices me across my legs, my right arm, my left arm, and he slits up my right cheek. All my cuts bleed. "How about that? Did that hurt?" I want him to stop. Honestly, I do. I nod. "Well, don't think that I'm done with you yet!" Ganondorf snaps his fingers, and the chains disappear. Ganondorf snaps his fingers again, and shackles appear around my ankles and wrists. Then, he snaps his fingers again, and the duct tape turns into a piece of fabric tied around my mouth. "Come with me!" He roughly grabs me by my right arm and pulls me off the bed. He drags me by my arm across the floor and opens the door to the jail that I'm in. Once we're out of the jail, he continues to drag me across the floor by my arm to a place that looks like a kitchen. He lets go of my arm, but he grabs me by my underarms and forces me to stand up. "You'll cook supper for me. You'll make roast beef, squash, and potatoes. If it's not perfect, you'll suffer the consequences. Do you hear me?" I nod. "Good. Now, get moving!" Ganondorf grabs me by my left arm and pushes me over to the stove. Ganondorf snaps his fingers again, and the fabric over my mouth disappears. "You have two hours."

"Yes, sir..." Ganondorf walks away. I go in to the icebox and pull out the roast beef. I grab some potatoes out of a box under the counter, and there's already a squash on the counter. I go to the corner of the room and grab some firewood. Lifting this firewood is really hurting my shoulder. A burning pain's going down my arm from the stab wound on my shoulder, but I have to stay strong. I won't let the burning pain in my shoulder bring me down. I put the firewood in the oven. I grab a match off the counter and light it. I light the firewood. There's no pump for me to wash my hands. I really don't like touching firewood or anything before I touch food, but I have no choice in the matter right now. I'll just have to try. I'll just have to try...

**Sheik's PoV:**

Ruto and I are heading towards the Kokiri Forest. We need extra help to find Link. Once we get to the Kokiri Forest, we don't see anyone. "Let's go to Saria's house." I say. So, we head over to Saria's house. Once we get there, we see her crying with her Kokiri friends around her, comforting her. "Saria?"

Saria looks up. Tears are in her eyes. "Sheik? What are you doing here? Why's Ruto here?" Saria asks.

"We need your help." I say. "Link... Link..."

"What?" I can see that Saria's worried.

"We thought he was kidnapped by Ruto, but we later found out that Ganondorf possessed Ruto into kidnapping Link. But, shortly after we found that out, he kidnapped Link, and we need your help to find him." Saria stops crying. Her eyes and mouth are wide open.

She bows her head. Then, she looks back up at us and asks, "Where do we look first?..."

**Impa's PoV:**

We enter the Dark World through the Sacred Realm. I brought the Ocarina of Time with me, so we could go to the Dark World. Everything around us is dark and gloomy. "Where do you think Link'll be, Mistress Impa?" Aru asks.

"Ganondorf's Castle's over there in the distance," I say. "Let's look there."

"But, Mistress Impa, aren't there guards that guard the castle?"

"Yes, but we'll kick their butts. It won't be that hard, Aru."

"OK." So, we cross the small bridge that leads to Ganondorf's Castle. Once we get there, we see that there are no guards guarding the castle.

"Huh. I wonder why there are no guards guarding the castle?"

"Maybe it's because Ganondorf's not here."

"But, where else would he be?"

"I don't know, Mistress Impa... I don't know..."

"Let's go in and look around anyway. Who knows what we'll find in there?"

"OK." And Aru and I head in to Ganondorf's Castle...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen to our Linky? What will Ganondorf do to our Linky? Will Impa, Aru, Ruto, Sheik, and Saria find him in time? Find out soon! :D Ciao! **

**PS: Sorry if it seems a bit rushed.**

**- The sweet BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98**


	12. Chapter 3: The Beginning of Hell II

**Disclaimer: Hello. I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Review positively please! Thank you! Well, let's go!**

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of Hell II**

**Link's PoV:**

I scoop the potatoes onto the plate. The roast and squash are already on the plate. I hope this is perfect. I am nervous. "Where's my supper, boy?!" Ganondorf roughly shouts. I bring the plate of food over to the table that Ganondorf's at. I set the plate in front of him. I'm sweating. Not only because I've been cooking for two hours, but also because I'm nervous.

"I hope you like it. I... I hope it's perfect..." I say, nervously.

"Well, we'll just see about that." Ganondorf grabs his eating utensils and cuts a piece of the meat. He takes a bite and says, "Hmm. That's what I was looking for. Now, let's try the squash." He scoops a bit of the squash onto his spoon. He takes a bite and says, "Very good. Now, let's see if the potatoes are as successful." He picks up a potato with his fork and takes a bite. He chews it, then he does something I was hoping he wouldn't do! He spits it out on the floor! "That's disgusting!"

"I'm sorry! I thought you'd like it!"

"I don't like potatoes with the skins on them!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I always have potatoes with the skins on them!"

"I don't care what you have!"

"You didn't tell me! How was I supposed to know?!"

"Don't blame this on me!" Ganondorf storms up from the table. He pushes the table so hard that the table knocks over on the floor, and the plate of food smashes everywhere. Ganondorf grabs me by my neck and lifts me off the floor. I hang on to his hands, trying to make him loosen his grip on my neck, but he's stronger than I am. Ganondorf starts shaking me. "You're gonna pay! You're gonna pay for fucking up my supper!" Ganondorf tightens his grip on my neck. "Now, I was nice enough and healed your head from when I pushed you onto the floor! But I think I should unheal it! What do you say, boy?!"

"No... No... Please..." I try to say.

"Alright. I'll let you go, this time." So, Ganondorf throws me onto the floor, where the food is that flew off the plate. I land right in the food. "Clean it up!"

"Yes, sir..." I say, quietly.

"I can't hear you, boy!"

"Yes, sir!"

"That's a good boy." I look down at the floor. Ganondorf comes over and roughly grabs my chin. "Don't think you're getting off this easy next time. If you fuck up my dinner again, you'll get it, you'll get it good, no matter what your cries and pleads are." Ganondorf roughly lets go of me. I look back down at the floor. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, boy!"

I look back up at Ganondorf. "I'm sorry. I thought you were done talking."

"Well, I'm not!" Ganondorf smacks me across the face. I don't react. "Once you're done cleaning up the mess YOU caused, come to my room. I have a little surprise for you... Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy. Now, chop chop. You have ten minutes." And Ganondorf leaves the room.

I get up from the floor and wipe the food off my back and bottom, but my clothes are stained. It's hard to wipe my backside anyway, because of the shackles around my wrists, plus my shoulder hurts. I pick up the pieces of the broken plate first. Luckily, there's not that many pieces. On the way to the garbage, I slip on the squash on the floor and fall on my butt. "Ow." I wait a few seconds before I get back up. Once I'm back up, I wipe my bottom off, but it still leaves a stain. I head over to the garbage bin and put the pieces of the glass plate in to the garbage. I look in a few drawers, when I finally find an old rag. I wipe the squash from the floor with the rag. I think a piece of the plate will help me pick up the pieces of meat and potatoes. So, I go to the garbage bin and pull out a piece of the plate. I head back over to the mess and clean it up, with the help of the plate shard.

I throw the food and plate shard in to the garbage. I wipe my hands off on the rag and set it on the counter. I head back over to the table and pull it back up, so that it's back on its four legs. Now I have to go to Ganondorf's room to see what he wants... I'm kind of nervous as to what it is... But, if I don't go, I'll be in deep trouble. So, I head to Ganondorf's room. When I enter his room, I see... oh no...

**Sheik's PoV:**

All the Kokiri come with us. They all want to help save Link. Ruto and I are riding separate horses. Saria's sitting on the back of my horse with me, while Mido's sitting on the back of Ruto's horse with her. The rest of the Kokiri are all walking along with us. We head to Lon Lon Ranch to get more horses.

Once we get to the ranch, Malon greets us. She says, cheerfully, "Hey, Sheik, Ruto, Kokiri! What are you guys doing here?!"

"We're here to get more horses for the Kokiri." I answer.

"Oh, OK! May I ask why you all need horses?!"

"Malon... I'm not sure if you want to hear this, but..." I start to say.

"What?..." Malon asks. Her cheeriness starts to go away. Her smile starts to escape from her face.

"Link... Link has been... Link has been kidnapped by Ganondorf... At first, we thought it was Ruto, but Ganondorf revealed himself and he kidnapped Link, so that's why we need horses."

"No... Link has been... kidnapped?..." Malon says, in disbelief. I don't blame her. I'm hardly believing it, too... "I'll get your horses. Is it okay if I come with you?"

"Would your Father be okay with it? I mean, I had a hard time trying to get the Kokiri to stay home. It could get dangerous." I say.

"I'll go in and ask him!" Malon says, as she runs in to her farmhouse and closes the door behind her. A few minutes later, Malon comes out of the house and says, "Father said I can go with you guys!"

"Really? OK!"

"I'll go get the horses!" Malon runs over to the horses' pen.

"Sheik, do you know why I was crying earlier?" Saria asks.

"Was it because of Link?" I ask.

"Yes. Since we couldn't find him anywhere in the Kokiri Forest or in the Lost Woods, I got really upset. Sheik, can I tell you a secret? Do you promise not to get upset?"

"Sure."

"Well... I know that you're with Link and you plan on being with him for the rest of your life, but... I... I love him... I have for a long time. So, when we couldn't find him, it upset me. It upset me so much."

"Why would you think I'd get upset?"

"Well, because you love him, I thought you'd get mad at me."

"It's OK. I'm not mad at Ruto, and she loves Link. So, don't worry about it, Saria. It's OK if you love him."

"OK. Thanks, Sheik." Saria says.

"No problem." I say.

Malon comes back, pulling the horses behind her, and she asks, "So... are we ready to go?..."

**Impa's PoV:**

We searched everywhere in Ganondorf's Castle, but we couldn't find anything. Right now, we're in Ganondorf's bedroom. "Mistress Impa, I don't think there's anything here. Should we go?" Aru asks.

"Yeah. I mean, we've looked all over the castle, and we couldn't find anything... Hey, wait a minute! I see something!" I say, excitedly. My eyes are widened. Underneath Ganondorf's lantern, on his nightstand beside his bed, there's a slip of paper. I take the slip of paper from underneath the lantern. The slip of paper's blank. I turn it over, and on the back of it, there's...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen to Link? What does Ganondorf have planned for him? Where are Sheik, Ruto, Malon, Mido, Saria, and the rest of the Kokiri going to look next? What's on the back of the slip of paper in Impa's hand? Well, we'll find out soon! :D Ciao!**

**- The sweet BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98**


	13. Chapter 4: The Beginning of Hell III

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Review positively please! Thank you! Here we go!**

**Chapter 4: The Beginning of Hell III**

**Link's PoV:**

When I walk in to Ganondorf's bedroom, I see... oh no... He's laying half-naked on the bed! The only thing he's wearing is his black underwear. I can see Ganondorf's muscles... He's strong. I can see why it hurts so much when he punches me and slaps me. He's lying there like he's been waiting for me... Like he wants to do stuff... You know. He's lying on his side, looking at me with a grin, with his head resting on his knuckles. "Hello, handsome," he says to me.

"No, Ganondorf... I'm not doing this..." I say. I'm scared.

"Come now, my love," Ganondorf's smirking at me. "Don't be scared."

"Ganondorf! I'll cook for you! I'll clean for you! But I'm not doing this!"

"Fine. If you won't come on your own, I'll have to make you come over,"

Ganondorf snaps his fingers, and yellow sparkles appear around me. I'm then, lifted over to the bed that Ganondorf's laying on. The sparkles disappear, and I flop down on the bed. I try to get up, but Ganondorf prevents me by holding me down. I scream, "Help!" But Ganondorf places his hand over my mouth. Ganondorf removes his hand and quickly snaps his fingers, and a piece of fabric's over my mouth again. He then, takes my arms and puts them above my head. He snaps his fingers, and the shackles around my wrists chain me to the headboard. I'm petrified. I can't do anything! I can't say anything! Help! Somebody! Please! Help me!

Ganondorf starts to kiss me on the forehead. I squeeze my eyes shut. Tears start to drip out of my eyes. "Aww. Come now, my love. Aren't you enjoying it?" I shake my head "no". "Well, you will. Surely, you will."

Ganondorf creeps down to my legs. Before he could do anything else, someone walks in the door. "Oh, sorry to disturb you, my Lord, but... Hey, what are you doing to that poor boy?!" This someone looks like a guard. He looks like one of Hyrule's or Termina's guards. He's just a normal human being.

"What does it look like I'm doing, fool?!"

"I know what you're doing. I mean, look at the poor boy; he's terrified." This person sounds so sweet and innocent. Why's he working for creepy pervert, Ganondorf?

"I know that! That's the whole point!"

"Please, my Lord, don't do this... After all, he's only a child."

"Why do you have to ruin everything, Doru?"

"Please, stop."

"Alright. But I'm warning you, Doru: the next time you interrupt, you'll suffer the consequences... Understand?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Now, leave."

"Yes, my Lord." And the guard leaves the bedroom...

Ganondorf roughly grabs my chin and makes me look straight into his eyes. He says, gruffly, "You got off lucky, this time. But the next time, you won't be so lucky..." He roughly lets go of me. He snaps his fingers, and the shackles unchain themselves from the headboard, but the shackles are still around my wrists. Then, Ganondorf grabs my hair and forces me to sit up. He grabs on to the back of my neck and leads me off the bed and to the bedroom door. "Open the door." I do what I'm told, and open the bedroom door. Ganondorf then, leads me out of the room and brings me back over to the jail cell. He leads me over to the bed in the jail cell. He pushes me onto the bed and says, "Tomorrow won't be so easy, boy. You better get a good night's sleep, because we're getting up at the crack of dawn." Then, Ganondorf grabs on to my arm and flips me over, so that I'm on my back. He grabs my arms again and puts them above my head. He snaps his fingers, and the shackles around my wrists are chained to the headboard. "Goodnight, Link." Ganondorf says, evilly, as he kisses me on the forehead. Then, Ganondorf slowly leaves the room with a sinister smile on his face. Once he leaves the room, he closes the jail door behind him and locks it. He slowly heads to his room, still with that sinister smile on his face.

I lie here, awake. I have to go to the bathroom... I'll just have to let loose in my pants. I'm also thirsty and hungry. Hopefully, I'll get something to eat and drink tomorrow. I can't believe this... All along, it was Ganondorf dressing me up as a doll and having tea parties with me... I thought it was Ruto's psychoness all along. I never expected it to be Ganondorf... No one did! I wonder what's going to happen to me tomorrow? We'll just have to wait and see... We'll just have to wait and see...

**Sheik's PoV:**

We're on our way to Gerudo Valley. I thought it wouldn't hurt to check there, since it's Ganondorf's home. I doubt he'll be there, but it doesn't hurt to look.

Once we get there, the Gerudo guard wouldn't let us through. I say, "Miss, has your King, Ganondorf, been here at all?"

"No, young man, he hasn't." the Gerudo guard answers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, young man. Now, take your little friends and leave please."

"Don't you even know who I am?"

"Yes. You're a Sheikah."

"No. I'm the Princess of Hyrule."

"Prove it."

"OK." I cross my arms in front of me, and the Triforce on my hand starts to glow. A bright flash happens, and the Gerudo guard's eyes widen.

"Whoa... I wasn't expecting that..." The Gerudo guard's still shocked. "If you need to go through, your Highness, you may."

"Thank you. We just want to look around. Your King's kidnapped the Hero of Time."

"Oh no... Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you need help with anything, your Highness, just give us a shout. Good luck on your search."

"Thank you." And the Gerudo guard lets us through...

**Impa's PoV:**

I take the slip of paper from underneath the lantern. The slip of paper's blank. I turn it over, and on the back of it, there's-what looks like-a plan. It says:

Find the Zora Princess's Hideout

Possess the Zora Princess

Kidnap the Hero of Time

Bring the Hero of Time to the hideout

Do girly things to embarrass the Hero of Time

Reveal myself

Kidnap the Hero of Time again and take him to the future

Where we head from there, unknown

"Aru, look at this," I show Aru the slip of paper. He takes it and reads it. Once he's done reading it, he looks at me, wide-eyed. "They're in the future." I'm wide-eyed, too.

"Where would they be in the future?" Aru asks. "They could be anywhere."

"I don't know, but we have to find Sheik and Ruto."

We leave Ganondorf's Castle and head back to the portal that leaves the Dark World...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What will happen to Linky in the morning? Will Sheik and the others find anything in Gerudo Valley? Where is Link? Will Impa and the others find him? Well, we'll find out, eventually! :) Toodaloo!**

**- The sweet BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98**


	14. Chapter 5: Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda _or characters. Review positively please! Thank you! Well, let's get the chapter on the road!**

**Chapter 5: Morning**

**Link's PoV:**

I'm woken up when a horn is blown. I jump and scream a muffled scream. "Wake up!" I hear someone shout. I move my head around to prove that I'm awake. I'm too tired to open my eyes. "Open your eyes, boy!" I do what I'm told, and slowly open my eyes. I have a headache. Not only from the horn being blown and the shouting, but from the lack of sleep, and probably from hitting my head, too. Ganondorf walks briskly over to me. He grabs my hair and makes me face him. "Morning, sweetheart. I hope you had a good night's sleep. You're gonna need it!" Ganondorf lets go of my hair. He snaps his fingers, and the chains that were attached to the headboard are unattached. He roughly brings my arms down and pulls me off the bed, hanging on to my arms. He pulls me off the bed and out of the jail cell. Once we're out of the jail cell, he snaps his fingers, and the fabric around my mouth disappears.

"Ganondorf, I have to go to the bathroom. Can I please go?"

"Why should I let you?"

"I'll do anything that you want. Please, I really have to go." I say, quietly and innocently. Ganondorf roughly grabs my arm and pulls me to somewhere. "Where are we going?" Ganondorf doesn't answer me. "Sir, where are we going?" I ask, a little more firmly. Ganondorf still doesn't answer me. We make it to a room that looks like a water closet.

"Here, hurry up."

"Thank you, sir."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't thank me. Hurry up, before I change my mind." I quickly head in to the water closet and shut the door. A few minutes later, I finish my business and open the water closet door. Ganondorf grabs my arm again and roughly pulls me back to the kitchen. He then, pushes me. "Make me breakfast. Make sure it's perfect. If it's not perfect, you'll suffer the consequences. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Louder!"

I thought I said it loud enough, but I guess not, so I shout, "Yes, sir!"

"Good boy. Now, get moving!" Ganondorf pushes me again.

I turn around. "Sir, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't care what you make me! Just make sure you do it quickly and perfectly!"

"Yes, sir." I say, as I turn around and head to the icebox. I open the door to the icebox and I find a basket of eggs. I pull out the basket of eggs. I also see some bacon strips. I grab those, too. I close the icebox door and head over to the counter. I unwrap the bacon from the towel that's wrapped around it. Oh! I forgot! I have to get a fire started! Last night's fire burned out, so I have to build a new one.

I head back over to the woodpile and pick up a few pieces of wood. I bring them over to the oven and load the firewood in to the oven. I grab a match off the counter, light it, and set the firewood on fire. Once again, I wish I had a pump to wash my hands. I look in a few cupboards to find a pan to put the bacon in. I finally find a pan for the bacon. I head back over to the icebox and grab a stick of butter. I use some of the butter to put in to the pan. I grab some of the strips of bacon and lay them out in the pan. I wait for the fire to get going before I hang the pan of bacon over the fire. I search through a few drawers before I find a pair of tongs to flip over the bacon when need be.

"How's my breakfast, boy?"

"It's coming along good, sir." I say, facing away from Ganondorf.

"Face me when you're talking to me, boy!"

I turn around and say, "I'm sorry. I said, it's coming along good, sir."

"It better be..." Ganondorf says, through gritted teeth. I stare at Ganondorf for a moment, with fear and worry on my face. My mouth, slightly ajar. "What are you doing, standing there and looking at me, boy? Get back to work!" Ganondorf growls.

"Yes, sir." I turn back around and grab two eggs out of the basket. I go to the cupboard that I got the plate from last night and grab a bowl out of it. I crack both the eggs in to the bowl. I grab a whisk out of the drawer that has the silverware. Once I grab the whisk, I head back over to the icebox and grab the pitcher of milk. I bring it over to the counter and pour it in to the bowl of egg yolks. I need some salt and pepper to give it some flavour. I turn back around and ask, "Sir, can I borrow the salt and pepper on the table? Please?"

Ganondorf stares at me for a moment before answering, "What for?"

"It'll make the scrambled eggs taste better. You know, add some flavour."

"You'll use what's in the kitchen."

"But, the salt and pepper are in the kitchen. The table's in the kitchen..."

"Are you back-talking me, boy?" Ganondorf growls.

"No, sir."

"Well then, get moving!"

"Yes, sir." I turn back around and whisk the eggs the way they are. I hope they're good enough without the salt and pepper... I hope they're good enough...

_**Ten Minutes Later... **_

I scoop the scrambled eggs onto the plate with the spatula. "Hurry up, boy! You're so slow!"

"Coming, Ganondorf!" I say, over my shoulder. I bring the plate of food over to the table. "Here you go, sir."

Ganondorf grabs his eating utensils and takes a bite of the scrambled eggs. He says, "Good. Very good. They're good without the salt and pepper. Now, let's try the bacon." I squeeze my eyes shut. I'm scared that I messed up on the bacon... I hear him spit it out on the floor... I cautiously open my eyes. I'm scared and worried. Ganondorf's glaring at me. I put my face in to my hands. I back up to the counter. I hear Ganondorf slowly walking over to me... I'm scared. I'm so very scared...

**Zelda's PoV: **

We're looking all around the Gerudo Hideout, but we can't find anything... "Any luck?" a Gerudo asks us, as she walks over to us.

"No, ma'am." I answer. "Ganondorf slept here, right?"

"Usually. You'd think he'd have his own castle, since he's the King, but nope, he had nothing. Nabooru has more than the King. She has a whole dang temple!"

"I guess it's pointless looking here. I mean, he came from the Dark World, right to possessing Princess Ruto."

"Well, I'm sure it's not a total waste of time. I mean, before Ganondorf went to Hyrule Castle, he could have planned something. I'm sure you'll find something."

"Was he trying to hide something from you ladies? Was he acting... suspicious?..."

"He always acts suspicious..."

"You don't have to tell me that. I mean, more suspicious... than usual. Well... has he?..."

"Well, he would always hide a slip of paper when we came in to the room. When we asked what it was, he'd say, 'Mind your own business! Get back to work!'"

"What room was it in?"

"Oh, it was the room beside this one."

"Oh." I say. "May we look in that room?"

"Absolutely." And we leave this room and head to the next room. We look all around this room. I'm looking all around on the floor. I see something. I just see a tip of a piece of paper underneath one of the legs of the nightstand beside the bed. I slide the paper out from underneath the nightstand. The one side is blank, but on the other side, there's...

**Impa's PoV:**

Aru and I are riding across Hyrule Field on his horse. We have to find Ruto and Sheik! We head to the Kokiri Forest first. Once we get there, we see that nobody's in the forest. I get down from the horse and holler, "Sheik?! Ruto?! Saria?! Mido?!" Nobody answers. I turn around and say to Aru, "It looks like they're not here."

"I guess Sheik and Ruto decided to bring the Kokiri with them." Aru says.

"Should we look in the Lost Woods?"

"We don't know the way around the Lost Woods, Impa. We have to find Link before it's too late."

"Yeah. You're right." I hop back on Aru's horse and say, "They're probably at Gerudo Valley. Come on, let's hurry." And Aru and I leave the Kokiri Forest and head to Gerudo Valley...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's Ganondorf going to do to Link? What did Zelda find underneath the nightstand? Will Impa and Aru make it to Gerudo Valley on time? You'll have to wait and see! :D Avoir! **

**- The sweet BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98**


	15. Chapter 6: Lesson

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Review positively please! Thank you! Let's get going!**

**Chapter 6: Lesson**

**Link's PoV:**

I put my face in to my hands. I back up to the counter. I hear Ganondorf slowly walking over to me... I'm scared. I'm so very scared... Once Ganondorf's up to me, he slowly pulls my hands down from my face. I slowly look up at him with fear in my eyes. He's grinning at me wickedly. He grabs my neck and my hair at the same time. "What do you have to say for yourself, boy?!" Ganondorf growls. Spit flies out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'll fix it... I promise... I'm sorry..." I try to say.

"Sorry won't cut it, boy!"

"No! I'm sorry!" Ganondorf lets go of my hair, but he still has his other hand around my neck. He lifts me up from the floor and throws me onto the chair. The chair topples over, and I topple over with it.

"Stand up and fight me, boy!" I try to stand up to fight him. I'm not a coward! I try to stand up, but I fall back down again. "What are you?! A pussy?! Stand up!" I slide back against the wall. I can't keep my balance... I curl up in a ball up against the wall. I'm not a coward... I'm not a coward... Ganondorf kicks my leg. Ganondorf then, grabs my arms and holds them in his hand. He uses his free hand to grab on to my neck. He squeezes it. "Do you know where that undercooked bacon's gonna go?"

I want to answer, but Ganondorf's grip's too tight... "I... I..."

"Answer me, boy!" Ganondorf shakes me.

"To... To me..."

"That's right. You're a smart boy." Ganondorf smiles. Ganondorf then, pulls me up from the floor by my neck and my arms. He lets go of my neck, then grabs the back of it, but he still has my arms in his hand. He lets go of my arms and forces me down on the chair that he was sitting on. Ganondorf grabs a piece of bacon and holds it in front of my face. His fists are balled up. "Now, you're gonna eat this bacon. All of it. I'll eat the scrambled eggs, since those are good. Understand?"

I nod and say, "Yes, sir..."

Ganondorf throws the bacon down on the plate and takes away the eating utensils. I guess I have to eat with my hands... I grab a strip of bacon and take a bite out of it. "Faster, boy! Faster! Shove it down your throat!" I do what I'm told, and shove the piece of bacon in my mouth. I eat the other pieces of bacon as fast as I can. I'm trying to finish chewing. I ate so fast, that I think I'm going to throw up. Plus, the bacon's undercooked... "Hurry up!" I finish chewing as fast as I can. I swallow. "Heh heh heh... Come on! You've got work to do!" Ganondorf pulls me off the chair by my right arm. He pulls me to somewhere unknown...

**Zelda's PoV:**

I slide the paper out from underneath the nightstand. The one side is blank, but on the other side, there's-what looks like-a plan. It says:

After torturing Hero of Time in place unknown, bring him to a graveyard

Once brought to graveyard, kill him

"Oh my Goddesses... Saria, look at this," I hand Saria the piece of paper. Her eyes widen with fear, as she reads it. She places her hand over her mouth. Tears start to form in her eyes. "Are you OK, Saria?"

"No, Zelda, I'm not OK... I'll never be OK without my Link..." Saria starts to cry.

I bow my head. I'm trying to stay strong. I want to cry, too... I can only imagine what Link's going through right now...

**Impa's PoV:**

We're heading across Hyrule Field again. We're heading to Gerudo Valley. Once we get to Gerudo Valley, the Gerudo guard won't let us through. "Look, miss, my friend and I are wondering if a Sheikah, who's really the Princess of Hyrule, and Princess Ruto are or were here." I say to the Gerudo guard.

"Yes. That Sheikah revealed himself to be the Princess. The Zora Princess was with her, along with a little farm girl, and the Kokiri race." the Gerudo guard says. "They're here. You're welcome to go in and join them. They say that the Hero of Time has been kidnapped by our King, Ganondorf."

"Really? Thanks!" I say, excitedly. "Come on, Aru, let's go in and find Zelda, Ruto, and the others!" The Gerudo guard lets us through. And we head to the Gerudo Training Ground from here...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen to Linky? Will Zelda, Ruto, and the others find Linky? Will Impa and Aru find Linky, too? Well, we'll find out soon! :D See ya!**

**- The sweet BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98**


	16. Chapter 7: Work, Breakfast, and Doru

**Disclaimer: Hey. I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Review positively please! Thank you! Well, let's go!**

**Chapter 7: Work, Breakfast, and Doru**

**Link's PoV:**

Ganondorf pulls me by my arm through the halls and out of the building. We appear to be in the backyard. We seem to be up high... I'm so glad to feel the fresh air. It's cool out, but it's refreshing. Ganondorf pulls me to-what seems like-a woodpile. As soon as we get to the woodpile, Ganondorf pushes me. He orders, "Chop the wood! Make sure it's done in an hour! If it's not done in an hour, you'll suffer the consequences! Understand?!"

"Yes, sir." I say.

"Good." Ganondorf has a wicked grin on his face. "Now, get moving!" Ganondorf pushes me again.

"Yes, sir." I grab a chunk of wood and I set it on the stump. I grab an axe and chop the wood in half. I grab another chunk of wood, I set it on the stump, and I chop it in half. I keep this up for the rest of the hour...

_**An Hour Later...**_

I pick up the last piece of wood and chop it. Since it's a bit warmer out, I'm sweating. I feel filthy... "Good boy. I was sure you were gonna mess it up." Ganondorf says. "Now, I want you to bring that all in. You have thirty minutes. When you're finished, I'll make you some breakfast. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." I say.

"Good." Ganondorf still has his wicked grin that he had for the past hour... I pick up three pieces of firewood. All that chopping and all this carrying is killing my shoulder. But I have to deal with it. I drop the wood in the corner of the room, where it goes. I go back out, pick up a few more pieces, and I bring them in. I continue this for the next half hour...

_**Thirty Minutes Later...**_

I finish putting the last bit of wood on the woodpile. I start to head back outside, but Ganondorf comes in before me. He's standing in front of me. "Good job, boy. Now, how 'bout some breakfast?"

"Yes, please."

Ganondorf grabs my arm and pulls me to the kitchen. He forces me down in the chair that he was sitting on. "Stay there." Ganondorf says, firmly. I nod, and Ganondorf grabs the scrambled eggs that were left on the table. "Oh. I forgot all about these eggs... Oh well. I guess I can throw them out." And Ganondorf heads over to the kitchen, throws out the entire plate of scrambled eggs, goes over to the icebox, and pulls out some liver...

_**A Little While Later...**_

"Soup's on!" Ganondorf says. Ganondorf tosses a bowl of pureed liver in front of me... It looks nasty! "Eat it!"

"Ganondorf, not only do I hate liver, I hate pureed liver." I say.

"You'll eat it." At least I get a spoon this time. "Well, I'm gonna go take a nap. I'll leave Doru out here with you." I don't do or say anything. Ganondorf walks over to me, roughly grabs my chin, and asks, "God it?" I nod. "Good." Ganondorf roughly lets go of my chin. "See you later, Link... Heh heh heh..." Ganondorf says, evilly. And he leaves the room...

Shortly after, Doru enters the room. "Hi, buddy." Doru says. I don't say anything. I just sit and play with the liver puree. I'm staring at the vomit-looking "food". Plus, it looks overcooked... Purposely... I'd rather eat my bacon... Doru sits at the table with me. He says, "Look, I'm sorry that Ganondorf's putting you through all this..."

"Then why are you letting him?!" I shout. I glare at him.

I stop glaring at him and stare back down at my "food". "I stopped him from doing something unspeakable to you last night. I'm trying, buddy. I'm honestly trying. I don't want to work for him. You see, I was kidnapped by Ganondorf, too. I was a guard in Hyrule."

I look back at him with surprise. "You... I knew I recognized you... You're the guard that guarded the pots in that pot building..."

"Yes," Doru looks down at his folded hands, then looks back at me and says, "And... I know you, too. You broke all those pots." He smiles at me. I give him a weak smile. "I promise you, Link, I'll get you out of here. I won't let Ganondorf harm you anymore. I have to tell you this, Link... Ganondorf is... Ganondorf is planning on..."

**Zelda's PoV:**

We leave the Gerudo Hideout. Saria's still crying. I'm trying to stay strong. "Zelda! Ruto!" I hear someone holler. "Zelda! Ruto!" I hear someone holler Ruto and I's names again. I look up, only to see Impa and Aru heading toward us on their horses.

"Impa! Aru!" I call back. They ride up to us. "How did the Gerudo guard let you guys in?"

"We asked her if you were here, and she said, 'Yes,'" Impa says. "She told us that we could join your search."

"I see. Well, speaking of searches, I found something of Ganondorf's here," I hand Impa the slip of paper.

"Same with me!" Impa says, with surprise, as she hands me her slip of paper. We read each others slips of paper. Impa's says:

Find the Zora Princess's Hideout

Possess the Zora Princess

Kidnap the Hero of Time

Bring Hero of Time to the hideout

Do girly things to embarrass the Hero of Time

Reveal myself

Kidnap the Hero of Time again and take him to the future

Where we head from there, unknown

My eyes widen with fear...

**Impa's PoV:**

The paper that Zelda handed me says:

After torturing Hero of Time in place unknown, bring him to a graveyard

Once brought to graveyard, kill him

My eyes widen with fear, too. I look at Zelda, while Zelda looks at me. "Where could they have gone, Impa?" Zelda asks. She has fear and worry in her voice.

"I don't know, darling... I just don't know..."

"Wait, I can't believe that I'm so stupid!" Saria says, so suddenly.

"What?" I ask.

"My ocarina! I left it back at home! I can telepathically call him with my ocarina!"

"That's a great idea, Saria!" Zelda says, excitedly.

"Let's head back to the Kokiri Forest!" Mido says, with excitement. He's eager to find Link, too!

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Zelda asks, eagerly. "Let's head back to the Kokiri Forest!" And we all hop on our horses and head back to the Kokiri Forest...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen to Link? What's Doru going to say? Will Saria and the others find out where Link is? Well, we'll find out soon! :) Adios! **

**- The sweet BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98**


	17. Chapter 8: Finding Out Some Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Review positively please! Thank you! Let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 8: Finding Out Some Things...**

**Link's PoV:**

"I promise you, Link, I'll get you out of here. I won't let Ganondorf harm you anymore. I have to tell you this, Link... Ganondorf is... Ganondorf is planning on killing you..." Doru says. He looks down at his folded hands again.

"I knew that, Doru. I don't know what's wrong with Ganondorf. But one minute, he's in love with me. The next minute, he hates me. He's the evil Gerudo King. Of course he'd wanna kill me." I say. I keep playing with the pureed liver, while staring down at it. "When does he plan on doing it?"

"Tomorrow night."

"That soon, huh?"

"Yeah." Doru's still looking down at his folded hands.

"How does he plan on doing it?"

"I'll answer that tomorrow night!" a voice interrupted. Doru and I both look up to see the evil Gerudo King, Ganondorf.

"How long have you been listening for, Ganondorf?" Doru asks.

"Since the little brat shouted." Ganondorf answers. Ganondorf gives me an evil grin. "Now, I'll make him shout again!" Ganondorf storms over to me and grabs me by my arm, pulls me up, and brings me over to a different table. He pushes me onto the table. He flips me around, so that I'm lying on my back. He puts my arms above my head and ties both my wrists, despite the shackles around them. Then, he ties both my ankles, despite the shackles around them, too. Oh no... What's he doing?! Ganondorf snaps his fingers again, and a piece a fabric's over my mouth again.

"Sir! What do you plan on doing?!" Doru asks, afraid.

"I plan on pulling this little brat's arms and legs out of their sockets, Doru!" Ganondorf shouts. My eyes widen with fear.

"No! Sir! Please! Don't!"

"I'll do what I want, Doru! You've stopped me once, you can't stop me again!"

"Please, sir! He'll be no good for tomorrow night if you pull his arms and legs out of their sockets!"

"I'll heal him, fool! I just want him to feel the pain!" I burst into tears. Ganondorf whips around, roughly grabs my chin, and says, "Aww. Are you crying, you little baby?" His grip tightens. "Nothing in your lifetime will hurt as much as this!" Ganondorf roughly lets go of me. "And you, Doru, will stay out of this!" Ganondorf shouts, as he's pointing to Doru.

Ganondorf goes over to the lever and attempts to pull it. I'm heavily panting and whimpering. I'm so scared. Doru, do something! "No! I won't let you do this!" Doru shouts, as he runs over to Ganondorf. He pushes the evil King out of the way. When the Gerudo King hits the floor, he hits his head. He appears to be unconscious. "Come on, kid! Let's hurry!" Doru unties my ankles as fast as he can. Then, he unties my wrists as fast as he can. He pulls me up, takes my hand, and we run out the back door. I pull the fabric down from my mouth. "Help! Somebody! Help us!" Doru shouts. Suddenly, I'm grabbed from behind! I'm dragged inside with a hand over my mouth! I'm screaming my head off! Doru grabs on to me to try to get me out of Ganondorf's grasp.

"Let go! Fool!" Ganondorf says, evilly, through gritted teeth, as he kicks Doru in the head. Doru lies on the floor. I think he's unconscious. Ganondorf continues dragging me inside. He drags me to his room and up onto his bed. Ganondorf pins me down by sitting on top of me. His hand still remains over my mouth. I quit screaming. I'm just trying to get Ganondorf off of me now. "Now, little boy, you're gonna die tomorrow night. I want to have a little fun with you before I end your life!" Ganondorf has a wicked grin. He takes his hand off my mouth. I let out a squeal before his lips connect with mine. Tears drip out of my eyes. Ganondorf pulls away. His wicked brown eyes are burning into my bright blue eyes. "Come on now, Link. You can't say that you don't want this."

"No... No... Please... I don't..."

"Sh, shh, shhh..." Ganondorf then, makes his lips connect with mine again.

"Get off that boy!" I hear a voice shout. It's Doru's voice! Ganondorf whips his head to the direction of Doru.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this!" Ganondorf shouts to Doru.

"Why don't you make him, you sick pig?!" I shout to Ganondorf.

"Shut up, you brat!" Ganondorf shouts, as he slaps me across the face as hard as he can. I yelp.

"Stop hurting that boy!"

"I'll do what I damn well want to, Doru!" Then, Ganondorf punches me in the face. I cry out.

"Doru! Help me!" I shout, and Ganondorf punches me in the face again. This time, in the nose. I cry out in pain. My nose starts to bleed. Doru runs over to us and tries to pull Ganondorf off of me. Ganondorf punches him away, but that didn't stop Doru. Doru attempts to pull Ganondorf off of me again, but this time, Ganondorf punches Doru away, which makes him collapse to the ground, unconscious. "No!"

"Now, to deal with you!" I look at Ganondorf with fear. He continuously punches me in the face. He does it five times, I swear. Then, he punches me in the right eye. I cry out in pain every time he punches me. Then, he grabs the front collar of my tunic and says, "I'm done with you now. I'll put you in your jail cell until it's time for your demise tomorrow night. Understand?" I nod. "Good." Ganondorf still has that wicked smile on his face. He lets go of my collar, gets off of me, grabs on to my arm, pulls me off the bed, and pulls me out of the room. He pulls me to the jail cell, opens the barred door, pushes me in to the cell, slams the door, and locks it.

I run up to the jail door. "Sir, I'm thirsty. Can I have a cup of water please?"

"No!"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"You've pissed yourself before! Do it again!"

"No... I have to... do the other..."

"Oh, for fuck sakes!" Ganondorf says, in anger. He snaps his fingers, and a bag appears in my hand. "You'll use that to do your business in!"

"What about my hands?"

"What about them?"

"I like washing my hands after I go to the bathroom."

"Did you wash your hands the last time you went to the bathroom?"

"No."

"Well then, you're not washing your hands this time!" I groan. "Stop complaining and go to the bathroom if you have to!"

"Fine... Can I have some privacy please?"

"Whatever." And Ganondorf walks away...

**Zelda's PoV:**

We arrive back in the Kokiri Forest. "I'll be right back!" Saria says, as she hops off my horse and runs to her house. A minute later, she comes back with her ocarina in hand. "I'll play my song and he should be able to get the message." Saria places her ocarina up to her lips and starts playing her song...

**Saria's PoV:**

I play my song, _Saria's Song_, and what I hear makes me want to bawl:

"_Saria? Saria, is that you?" _Link says, in my head.

"_Yes, Link, it's me."_ I say, in my head.

"_I'm scared, Saria... I'm scared... Ganondorf's planning on killing me tomorrow night..."_

"_Oh my gosh... Do you know where you are, Link?"_

"_No... I know that I'm up high, though... I know that I'm up in the sky..."_

"_Link, you're in the future..."_

"_What?..."_

"_Impa, Zelda, Mido, Malon, Ruto, the Kokiri, and I found a couple slips of paper. I'll read them out to you. They say: _

_Find the Zora Princess's Hideout_

_Possess the Zora Princess_

_Kidnap the Hero of Time_

_Bring Hero of Time to the hideout_

_Do girly things to embarrass the Hero of Time_

_Reveal myself_

_Kidnap the Hero of Time again and take him to the future_

_Where we head from there, unknown_

_That's what the one slip of paper says. The other piece of paper says:_

_After torturing Hero of Time in place unknown, bring him to a graveyard_

_Once brought to graveyard, kill him_

_Link, you could be anywhere. If only you could find out..."_

"_There is a way I can find out, Saria!"_

"_There is? How?"_

"_I'll tell you later! Call back in a few hours. I'll have an answer for you then."_

"_OK. Link?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I... I love you..."_

"_I love you, too, Saria..."_

"_No... I mean..."_

"_I have to go. Bye..."_

"_Link! Bye..."_ And the connection breaks... I turn around and say, "I have to call Link back in a few hours. He said that he'll find out where he is."

"What's happening to him now?" Zelda asks.

"I don't know, Zelda. He didn't say. He said that tomorrow night, Ganondorf's gonna kill him. I told him what Ganondorf wrote on those slips of paper. Link said that he's gonna find out where this graveyard is."

"No... No..." Zelda starts to cry.

"It'll be OK, Zelda. It'll be OK. We'll find him. We'll find him..."

**Link's PoV:**

I'm lying on my bed. My eyes are closed. I'm tired, but I can't sleep. This bed's dusty and uncomfortable, anyway. "Link? Link?" I hear someone say. "Link? Link, are you awake?" That's Doru whispering my name! I open my eyes and sit up. I see Doru at the jail door, holding a tray of food. From here, it looks like a bologna sandwich and a glass of water. I walk over to the jail door, but I fall down. My ankle hurts! I didn't realize I hurt it! "Buddy, are you OK?"

"Yeah. I must have twisted my ankle when Ganondorf pushed me in to his chair. I guess all the pressure of walking and running on it made it swell up." I say.

"Do you want me to get a cold compress?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll get you it. Here's your sandwich and water." Doru slides the tray underneath the door.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey. I'll get you that compress."

"OK." Doru walks away from the jail door. I crawl over to the tray and pick up my sandwich. I take a bite out of it. It's good. It's just bologna, cheese, and lettuce, but it's good. I take a sip of the water. It's really good! This sandwich and water quenches my hunger and thirst!

A minute later, Doru comes back with the cold compress. "Here," He hands me the compress through the bars of the jail. I reach up and grab it. I manage to sit up, so that I'm sitting on my bottom. I place the cold compress on my ankle. It feels good. "Well, see you later." Doru says, as he starts to walk away.

"Doru, wait!"

He stops, turns to face me, and asks, "Yes?"

"Where am I?"

"The City in the Sky, in the future. Ganondorf's planning on bringing you to the graveyard back on Earth."

"The City in the Sky... Graveyard on Earth... Doru, can't you get me out of here?"

"I don't know where Ganondorf hid the key, but I'll try my best to find it. If I can't, I promise, I'll try to prevent Ganondorf from killing you tomorrow night."

"You promise?"

"I promise." I smile. He smiles back. "Well, I have to go. Bye."

"Bye." And Doru walks away...

**Saria's PoV:**

It's been a few hours, so I decide to call Link back. I hear:

"_Saria, is that you?" _Link says, in my head.

"_Yes, it's me, Link." _I say, in my head.

"_I found out where I am."_

"_Where?"_

"_I'm in the City in the Sky. Ganondorf's planning on killing me in the graveyard back down on Earth."_

"_How do we even get to the future, first of all?"_

"_The_ _Song of Double Time__..."_

"_The_ _Song of Double Time__?"_

"_Yes. Play that song, and you'll be transported to the future."_

"_How do you know it'll take us in to the future?" _

"_Just think about the City in the Sky. Think about me. It'll bring you here."_

"_Are you sure it'll work?"_

"_Trust me, it'll work."_

"_Alright. I believe you. I love you..."_

"_I love you, too..." _And the connection breaks...

I turn around, so that I'm facing the others. "He told us to play the _Song of Double Time_. That'll bring us to the City in the Sky, in the future." I say.

"But, we don't know the _Song of Double Time_..." Zelda says.

"We have to find out. Ganondorf plans on making Link meet his demise tomorrow night. We have time."

"Where would we find Link's songs?" Ruto asks.

"They may be in Link's house..." I'm trying to think. I have my hand on my chin. My face is crunched. It's my thinking face. "Ruto, Zelda, come on, let's go in to Link's house and try to find his list of songs."

"OK." Ruto and Zelda say, in unison. The two Princesses get off their horses, and we head to Link's house. Hopefully, we can find Link's song list...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! That was a LONG chapter, wasn't it?! :D Well, the final chapter's next! What's gonna happen next? We'll see! :D Ciao for now!**

**- The sweet BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98 **


	18. Chapter 9: Final Chapter: Graveyard

**Disclaimer: Hey. Final chapter that I'm really excited about! :D Well, review positively please! Thank you! I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Well, let's get on with the last chapter! ;)**

**Chapter 9: Final Chapter: Graveyard**

**Link's PoV:**

"Wake up, boy!" I hear a gruff voice shout. "Wake up!" I wake up. What time is it? "It's time to go, boy."

"What time is it? How long have I been asleep for?" I ask, still tired, as I sit up in bed.

"It's time for you to meet your demise." I think that's Ganondorf's voice.

"I've been asleep for two days?"

"No. You've only been asleep for one day. I've just decided to have you meet your demise tonight instead."

"What?... No... I want to do stuff before I die... I don't want to die tonight!" I burst into tears.

"Too bad! It's better to end your life now, while I still have the chance!"

"No! Please! Don't!"

"Shut up!" Ganondorf snaps his fingers, and a piece of fabric's over my mouth again. I go to pull it down, since I'm still able to move my arms, but Ganondorf orders, "Don't touch it." I disobey, and pull down the fabric. Suddenly, I feel a burning pain all over my body. I throw myself back down on the bed and scream. "I told you not to touch it! Moron!" As soon as Ganondorf's in my jail cell, he's over to me in an instant. I'm panting heavily from the pain of feeling like I was on fire. He grabs my neck and squeezes it. I'm gasping for air. I try to make him let go, but he's too strong for me. Ganondorf gives me a wicked grin. "Heh heh heh... Someone's gonna die tonight..." Tears are pouring out of my eyes, as I start to scream my head off. Ganondorf places his hand over my mouth. "Shut up." I continue screaming my muffled screams, but Ganondorf takes his hand off my mouth and slaps me across the face as hard as he can. That shut me up. Ganondorf takes his hand off my neck and pulls the fabric up to my mouth again. He roughly pulls me up by the chain of my wrist shackles off the bed and out the door of the jail cell. Ganondorf pulls me out the back door. A buggy's waiting outside with Doru as the driver. Doru's looking at me with sorrow. I can tell that he doesn't want to do this. Ganondorf pulls me to the back of the buggy. "Get on." he orders. I refuse to get on. "Get on!" Ganondorf shouts, as he picks me up by my waist and puts me on the back of the buggy. Ganondorf then, grabs a chain on the right side of me and attaches it to the shackle around my right wrist. He does the same thing with a chain on the left side of me. Now I'm incapable of moving my arms! What's the point of travelling in a buggy, when the graveyard's down on Earth? I guess Ganondorf has his reasons. Ganondorf gets on the buggy beside Doru. "Drive." he orders Doru. Doru does what he's told, and the buggy starts moving...

**Saria's PoV:**

Ruto, Zelda, and I are looking through Link's house to see if we can find a list of the songs that Link's learned on his adventures. "I found it! I found it!" Ruto says, with relief and joy.

Zelda and I run over to where Ruto is. We all look at the list of songs. There's the _Song of Time_, _Zelda's Lullaby_, my song, _Saria's Song_... Everything! The _Song of Double Time_ is on the list, too! "Come on! Let's go!" I say, quickly. Ruto, Zelda, and I run out of Link's house, back to where Mido and the others are.

Mido and the others are loading the horses with weapons and gear. "We're loading the horses with weapons and stuff, because we'll need them to defeat Ganondorf and save Link." Mido says.

"That's a good idea, Mido!" I say.

"Did you find the slip of paper?" Mido asks.

"Yep. We'll go to the future now. I mean, why wait until tomorrow?"

"What if we're too late? I mean, what if it's a different day by the time we get there? What if Link's already dead?"

"We have to think of Link, as well as the City in the Sky. Don't worry, we'll get there in time."

"Are you sure?" Mido asks.

"Positive." I answer. "Everybody, get on your horses, hold hands, and hang on to me. I'll play the _Song of Double Time_, and we'll be in the future. You all have to think of Link, or else, it may not work. Understand?"

"Yes, Miss Saria." everyone says, in unison.

"Good." We all get on our horses. We all hold each others hands. Mido and Ruto hang on to my arms. I think about the City in the Sky. I think about Link. I'm sure we all are, but I have to focus on the City in the Sky and Link. My eyes are closed. I'm sure all of our eyes are closed. Focus, Saria. Focus. I play the _Song of Double Time_. A few seconds later, we all disappear...

**...**

A few minutes later, we all arrive at-what appears to be-the City in the Sky. It's nighttime here, too. We appear to be in front of a castle of some sort. "Let's go inside. We may be able to find Link in there." I say.

"OK. Let's go!" everybody says, in unison. And we all head inside the castle...

**Link's PoV:**

We're driving through the City in the Sky. I'm looking all around, taking in the beautiful nighttime sky. Taking in the city. I'm so scared. I will die for sure! I will! Saria's supposed to be coming tomorrow night! Tears start to form in my eyes, as I think about the memories I've had with Saria and Zelda...

_**Enter Flashback...**_

_**Me as a Nine-Year-Old...**_

"_Link?! Link?! Link, come down here!" I wake up, when I hear somebody call my name. "Link, are you still asleep?!" I get out of bed. I'm still tired. I step out onto the porch. I see Saria's smiling face. As soon as she looks at me, she starts laughing. _

"_What?" I tiredly ask._

"_Your hair..." Saria barely says, because she's laughing so hard. "It's all messy... Did your hat fall off in your sleep?"_

"_I guess so..." _

"_Do you want some breakfast?"_

"_Sure. I'll be right down..." And I head back inside my house..._

**FLASH**

_**Me as a Ten-Year-Old on My Adventure...**_

_This beautiful young girl turns around. "Who... Who are you?" she asks, startled._

"_I'm Link." I answer._

"_Link?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I'm Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." And I knew right then and there, that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with this girl..._

_**Back in Reality...**_

Tears are pouring out of my eyes, as I think about all the times I had with Saria and Zelda. I look around at the tall buildings in the City in the Sky. The sky's so dark blue, that it's almost black. A full moon's out tonight. It makes it a bit chilly out here. The stars are twinkling in the sky. Soon, I'll be above those stars... I'm scared. I'm honestly so scared. I just realized that I have to go to the bathroom. Well, I should go now, or else, not going before I die, will be cruel. I'm so scared, that I literally wet myself. It runs down my leg, but I don't care...

It seems like forever before we reach a portal in the centre of the City in the Sky, and Doru drives right through the portal...

**Saria's PoV:**

"No one's here, guys! It looks like Ganondorf and Link have already left! Come on, we have to hurry!" I say, with worry and fear. And we leave the castle. "Let's go out back! We may find something back there!" We head to the backyard of the castle. Since we have lanterns with us, we're able to see tracks from a buggy. "Let's follow these tracks!" We follow the tracks on our horses. We hope this will lead to where Link is...

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

A few minutes later, the tracks end! It's like the buggy disappeared in to thin air! "Maybe they went through a portal? Ganondorf could have driven the buggy to throw us off, so he'll have more time to kill Link." Mido says.

"I think you're right, Mido." I say. "Everyone, hang on to each other and to me. We all have to think of the graveyard and Link. Hopefully, that'll take us to the graveyard that Link's at." We all hang on to each other. Our eyes are shut. I think about Link and the graveyard that he's at. Think, Saria. Think. I decide to play the _Song of Soaring_. I memorized that one off by heart. I've looked at all the songs. A few seconds later, we all disappear...

**Link's PoV:**

"Keep digging that grave, boy, or else, your friend, Doru, dies." Ganondorf says, with an evil grin on his face. I have a shovel in my hands. I'm digging and digging...

Ganondorf has a gun pointed at Doru's head. His wrists are in shackles, just like me. He looks like he's about to cry. "Please, my Lord... you don't have to do this..." Doru says, as he bursts into tears.

"Shut up!" Ganondorf shouts, as he hits Doru in the face with the gun. Doru yelps in pain. Ganondorf faces me again and says, "Keep digging, boy... I'm gonna bury you alive in that hole..."

I'm scared... I don't want to be buried alive! My shoulder is killing me, but I have to keep on digging... "How do I know that you're not gonna kill Doru after I'm dead?..." I barely ask.

"You just have to trust me, boy." Ganondorf says, with a grin.

"Like I'm gonna trust you... You're the evil King..."

"I'll kill him now for sure if you keep back-talking me, boy."

"Sorry..."

"Hurry up! You're too slow!"

I look up at the direction of Ganondorf and barely say, "I'm not strong enough..."

"You're so weak!" Ganondorf throws down the gun and heads over to me. He takes the shovel out of my hands and continues digging the grave. I see that Doru goes onto the ground and grabs the gun that Ganondorf threw.

"Don't move, Ganondorf! Or else, I'll shoot!" Doru shouts.

"Ha ha ha..." Ganondorf snaps his fingers, and the gun disappears from Doru's hand. It reappears in Ganondorf's hand. "You should have pulled the trigger sooner, Doru... Heh heh heh..." And Ganondorf pulls the trigger...

"No!" I scream. The bullet hits Doru, and he falls to the ground. I think he's dead... "You monster!"

I try to attack Ganondorf, but he picks me up my throat and shouts, "Now, it's your turn to meet your demise!" He throws me down onto the grave floor. He steps out of the grave. I try to get up, but Ganondorf starts throwing the dirt on top of me by the shovel as fast as he can! He throws it all over my body, to the point where I'm incapable of getting up! He covers my legs. I don't know why, but I'm trying to cover up my face. I'm choking on the dirt that's being thrown on my face. I'm whimpering, too. Ganondorf keeps covering me up with dirt. This entire time, tears have been pouring out of my eyes. Goodbye, Saria... I love you... Goodbye, Zelda... I really wanted to marry you... I love you... Goodbye, friends of the Kokiri Forest... Goodbye, Mido... I care for you all... Goodbye, Navi, and I love you, too... I miss you... Goodbye, everyone... Goodbye, World... Goodbye... And everything goes dark, as the last shovel-full of dirt is thrown on my face...

**Saria's PoV:**

"No!" I scream. I just manage to see Ganondorf throw the last shovel-full of dirt on Link's face! Ganondorf starts patting down the dirt. "No! No!" I scream again. Ganondorf hears me and looks up at our direction. We're on a hill. I run down the hill at Ganondorf and jump on him! "Ruto! Grab the shovel!" I scream. Ruto runs down the hill and tries to grab the shovel out of Ganondorf's hands, but she has no luck, because he's trying to keep it away from her! "Zelda! Help!" Zelda shoots her Sage powers at the shovel, which knocks it right out of Ganondorf's hands! Yes! "Ruto! Grab it!" Ruto quickly grabs the shovel and hits Ganondorf over the head with it! Ganondorf falls to ground, barely conscious. Ruto keeps hitting Ganondorf over the head with the shovel! Over and over again, until she can't no more... Ruto's panting heavily. I feel Ganondorf's neck for a pulse, but I don't feel one. He's dead... Thank the Goddesses... Link! I grab the shovel out of Ruto's hands and start digging Link's grave. "Help me!" Everybody runs down the hill and helps dig up Link. A few seconds later, we find Link covered in dirt, in the dirt. Zelda and I try to pull Link out of the grave. Tons of dirt falls off of him. We manage to pull Link out of the dirt. It was difficult, because the piles of dirt on Link's legs kept him pinned down. We lay Link above the grave. "Link?! Link?! Please, baby, wake up! Please!" Tears are pouring out of my eyes. "Link! PLEEEEASE!" Zelda and Ruto sit Link up. They pat him on the back. A few seconds later, Link starts coughing, and dirt flies out of his mouth and nose. Link opens his eyes very slowly. I can barely recognize him, he's so dirty. The only thing that I can recognize are his bright blue eyes. Though, they're not as bright blue as before, because they seem sad. That's because Link is sad. "Link?... Link, are you all right?..." Zelda and Ruto continue rubbing Link on the back, which makes him cough off up and snort out more dirt. He looks at me. Tears run down his face. He gently hugs me.

"Saria..." he barely says, in a raspy voice. "I... love you..." I hug Link back. He lets go of me and gently hugs Zelda. "I... love you... Zelda..." She hugs him back. I see the happiness and relief on her face. Meanwhile, my face is full of tears. Tears of joy and tears of sadness. We almost lost Link... He lets go of her. He looks over to the direction of where the guard is lying.

"Come on, Link, let's go home." I say, as I put an arm around him.

"Can I just... have a minute, please?..." he barely asks.

"Sure..."

**Link's PoV:**

Zelda and Saria help me up. They start to bring me over to Doru, but I barely say, "I'll walk... the rest of the way..."

"OK." Zelda says. They let go of me, and I limp my way over to Doru. My ankle still hurts, plus I just got dug up from being buried alive! So, it's sort of hard to walk. Also, my right arm's killing me... I have to go to the doctor's before my shoulder gets infected, if it isn't already... I just let my arm hang. I can't use it. Once I'm over to Doru, I collapse down beside him. I look at him, with tears in my eyes. His eyes are closed.

"Link?..." I hear Doru say.

"Yes, Doru?" I lean down a little closer, so that I can hear him.

"I promised you... didn't I?..." Doru barely says. "I... promised you... that I wouldn't... let Ganondorf... kill you... I've kept my promise... Now... I must go..."

"Doru... No... You'll live... I promise... You'll live... We're going back home... Dr. Burd will take care of you..."

"Honey... I'm afraid that Dr. Burd can't... do... anything... for me..."

More tears pour out of my eyes. "Doru... please... stay here... Stay with me... with us... Please..."

"You're my friend, Link... I'll always protect you..." I cry more, as I kiss Doru on the forehead. Once I separate my lips from Doru's forehead, he stops breathing... I cry hard, as I lay my head down on Doru's chest.

I hear someone walk up to me. "Link, it's time to go." It's Saria. I lift my head up from Doru's chest. Saria helps me up. I look at Doru one last time, and Saria brings me away from him. I look back at him, then I face forward again. Saria brings me over to Zelda and the others. Zelda and Saria bring me over to one of their horses. They help me up on the horse. Everybody gets on their horses. Impa climbs on the horse that I'm on. She sits behind me, holds me close, and rides the horse away from the graveyard. The others follow.

"Where are we going... Impa?..." I barely ask.

"To the Hyrule Castle in this future. The guards will come here and handle Ganondorf's and the guard's bodies." she answers.

"Oh..." And we ride to the Hyrule Castle of the future...

**...**

_**A Few Days Later...**_

It's been a few days since everything that's happened... Right now, I'm standing at Doru's grave. I'm holding a bouquet of flowers. I'm dressed in my nice clean tunic and I'm all washed up. Right now, I'm in the future Hyrule. Zelda and I, or Saria and I will travel here to visit Doru's grave. Today, Zelda and I travelled here. I'm looking down at Doru's grave with sadness on my face. It says, "R.I.P. Doru Harpson Beloved Soldier 1410-1450". "Are you ready to go?" Zelda asks me, which startles me. I didn't hear her walk up to me.

I look at her and say, "Yeah." I bend over and place the flowers on Doru's grave. Once I'm standing up straight again, I say a quick prayer. Once I'm finished my prayer, I turn to face Zelda again and I say, "Let's go home."

Zelda and I turn around and hold hands. She places the Ocarina of Time up to her lips and plays the _Song of Time_. A few seconds later, we disappear in to thin air...

**...**

**The End?**

**Maybe?**

****READ PLEASE****

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! I really hope you loved this! I really hope you loved this ending! The reason why I said, "The End? Maybe?" is because I might make a little epilogue, but I'm not sure yet. I still have to think about it. For now, this is the ending. I'd like to thank everyone that favourited, followed, reviewed, and gave me ideas! This story wouldn't have been the same without you! To name off some of those people, they're DarkLantern12, NobuyukiFujikoAkira6773 (EmeraldGroveSage), CheesyChicken27, and everyone else that gave me ideas and/or inspiration! :D I also got inspiration from a show called _Criminal Minds_. Well, thank you all! :D And I really hope to make an epilogue! :D Well, ciao for now! :D**

**- The sweet BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98 **


End file.
